Should've Gone To Vegas
by genericnamehere
Summary: America and Canada are getting married! America wants to go to Vegas, but Canada wants to do it right. As life continues to get in the way of planning their wedding, maybe they should have just gone to Vegas after all. There be States & Provinces here.
1. Chapter 1

_Note: This can be taken as a sequel to "Love is Blind." (In which case, it would be a few years later.)_

Matthew fidgeted slightly as they waited for dessert. The night had been going smoothly so far. They had seen a great movie, and the food at the restaurant Francis had suggested was fantastic. There was just one thing he had left to do, and it could make or break the entire evening.

It would be nice if every other nation hadn't decided to eat at that very restaurant, at that very time. He knew as soon as he walked in that Francis must have told everyone what he was planning to do tonight.

Gilbert was dressed as a waiter, walking around the restaurant, but with the way the nations were handing him money as he wrote things down, he knew exactly what they were doing.

They were betting on his success or failure.

A glance over in the corner of the restaurant assured him that Arthur was in fact still there, still too drunk to actually leave. He'd have to try to find time to assure him later that it wasn't anything against him. It was bound to happen sooner or later, really.

He looked back at Alfred, who was still talking animatedly about the new video game he had started playing earlier that day. It probably wasn't appropriate conversation for the kind of restaurant they were in, but at least it kept him from noticing who the other patrons were. He caught sight of their waiter heading to the table and took a breath. Here goes nothing.

"Hey Alfred..." He swallowed a bit as Alfred stopped mid-sentence, and smiled a bit.

"Is something wrong, Mattie?" Matthew shook his head. He could do this.

"No...it's just--We've been...together...for a while now, and- I...I want you to know that you have become everything important to me. I...I love everything about you. The way you fall over yourself trying to make me happy, the way you smile when you do, the way you're determined to keep trying when you don't..."

The waiter set down the two flutes on the table, and started pouring champagne in them. Something sparkled in Alfred's glass, but he never took his eyes off Matthew.

Matthew took another breath and lifted his glass to Alfred, who did the same with his glass. They clinked together quietly. Matthew took a long sip of his before looking at Alfred again.

"Really, I'm trying to get to...I want to...Well, I mean, will you..." Matthew trailed off as he watched Alfred quickly down his drink, setting down the empty glass.

Around them, the other nations fell silent as they watched the scene unfold. A short distance away, the waiter was slapping his forehead, muttering something in French. There was a loud half-laugh from Arthur's corner of the room.

Noticing the sudden silence, Alfred looked around before looking at Matthew, a bit uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"Hey, Mattie...do you think maybe we could pay and go somewhere else?"

There was a collective groan in the room as Matthew just stared blankly at his boyfriend.

"Yeah, Alfred. The emergency room."


	2. Chapter 2

The absolute worst way to propose to someone _has_ to be by getting on one knee and holding out a picture of the ring.

Especially if that "picture" is an x-ray of the ring in your would-be fiance's stomach.

But here he was on one knee in the O.R., dressed in scrubs and ignoring the doctors behind him that were waiting to shove the pipe in their hands down Alfred's throat, holding up the x-ray in both hands.

"Alfred F. Jones...will you marry me?"

Too bad the doctors were in a rush to get that ring out before it moved into his intestinal tract. As soon as Alfred's face lit up in that wonderful, beautiful smile of his and he said "Yes, Mattie, Yes!" Matthew was pushed out of the way and they began working. Matthew sighed and sat in the chair beside the bed, taking his hand to comfort him. He couldn't believe that Alfred had to be conscious for something like this.

Maybe it would teach him to be more aware of his surroundings.

The next morning, they were drawn out of their sleep in Matthew's room by a heavy newspaper landing on them, with the headlines in clear view. Matthew groaned, but pulled on his glasses and tiredly looked at it.

"What is this?" Alfred was pulling on his glasses beside him and leaning over so they could both read it.

"NEW CANADA-US ALLIANCE WILL LEAD TO UNION OF COUNTRIES"

Ottawa, Canada (AP) - Yesterday, following a series of talks between the highest levels of both governments, an alliance was announced that will completely shake the foundations of both countries. The Canada-US alliance will be the first dual democracy between nations. More information will become available as the mechanisms for this change are put in place, but sources stressed that the two countries would remain independent nations.

"Basically, we'll be putting 2 senators from Canada and 13 representatives, one from each of Canada's provinces and territories, in the United States Congress. In return, 50 elected representatives from each of the United States will join Canada's House of Commons, and 2 representatives will join their Senate." The source revealed.

At the time of writing this article, the President and Governor General have remained tight-lipped as to the reasons behind and benefits to be derived from such an alliance. Surprisingly, of those US and Canadian citizens polled following the announcement, 76% of them viewed the alliance positively..."

"So, like, you were totally going to ask me to be the wedding planner, right? Because I'll totally do it. This is like, so cool! It's not everyday you get to see a wedding, you know? And Alfred, I know this totally amazing place to get your dress. You'll be like, the prettiest bride ever."

Matthew smirked a bit as he kept reading. Even the article seemed to be acknowledging who topped in this relationship. Alfred, however, didn't seem to have gotten that memo.

"There is no way you're getting me into a wedding dress! I'm not a chick!"

Poland just smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Three cups of coffee and a massive stack of better-than-crack pancakes later, the three nations were awake and calmly discussing the issue at hand: planning the wedding.

"I am NOT wearing some frilly, poofy, girly dress! I don't know if you noticed Feliks, but I am a MAN! Besides, we don't need a wedding planner! We're going to elope to Vegas!"

Yes, calmly. Wait a second. Did he just say...?

"I am not getting married by Elvis, Al." No way. They'd have to drag his dead body to the altar, and Matthew was fairly certain there were laws against marrying dead people, even in Las Vegas. "I'd kinda like to have an actual wedding with all our friends there, you know?"

"That's so totally lame! You can't get married in Vegas! That's like an insult to weddings!"

Matthew looked over at Feliks. He appreciated the support and the offer, but he wasn't entirely sure he'd want to leave something as important as planning their wedding in the nation's hands. He had said it himself earlier. It _wasn't_ everyday nations got married. This was more than just some treaty agreement.

"Besides, I, like, already booked a great place for the ceremony and reception. So, like, we have 5 months to throw everything together. You totally NEED me."

Already booked it? But, this was supposed to be their wedding, wasn't it? Matthew was a little disheartened at that. He was thinking it might have been nice to get married at Niagara Falls. Sure, it was cliche, but it was one of his favorite places to go with Alfred. He was sure that Alfred would have agreed to get married there.

Suddenly, Vegas didn't sound like such a bad idea, after all.

Before he could voice his agreement with Alfred, however, Feliks' plan B made himself know.

"Ah...Mr. America? I-I hope you don't mind, but...Feliks enlisted me as his assistant wedding planner. I...I'll do my best to make sure you have the best wedding ever!" Any argument that Alfred had been making to Feliks died on his lips as the shy voice piped up from behind him.

Matthew glanced at Feliks, who smirked. He was playing dirty, and he knew it. He then turned to Alfred and watched as his shoulders slumped in defeat before turning to look at Toris.

"How many times do I have to tell you that it's _Alfred_ to you?" Alfred sighed then scratched the back of his head, looking to the side in a miserable attempt to hide his embarrassment.

"Well...okay. If Mattie's okay with it, you can HELP plan the wedding. But I'm still not wearing a dress!"

At this, Toris just smiled in relief as Feliks whipped out brochures setting them down in front of Matthew.

"So, like, this is the area I picked out for the actually ceremony. It's right at the brink of the falls. It's totally gorgeous, right? And then this is the hall I booked for the reception here..."

Okay, maybe this could work.


	4. Chapter 4

It turned out that Alfred wanted to be very involved in planning the wedding.

Not that Matthew minded, of course. It was making Alfred happy to be planning their wedding with Feliks and Toris, and that in turn made Matthew happy. (Especially when that happiness carried into the bedroom at night.)

Besides, he had what he wanted: they were getting married at Niagara and Alfred was his bride. Sure, Alfred was denying it until his face turned blue, but that didn't change the fact that today he was out with his planners and bridesmaids _dress shopping._

The fact that Matthew had hinted he'd really like it if he wore the dress had nothing to do with it at all. Really. He would NEVER take advantage of Alfred's all-overwhelming desire to please him.

Really, he wouldn't.

So what had Matthew done all day while they were out? He had paid a long, somewhat uncomfortable and awkward visit to Arthur. He knew he wasn't taking the whole thing very well; especially when the news broke about the pending dual democracy. But Matthew also knew that Alfred was stressing out over asking Arthur to be the one to give him away. After all, Arthur was the closest thing Alfred had to a father.

Before he could do that, Matthew had to assure Arthur that just because he was marrying Alfred did not mean he was leaving the union. They would still have their own sovereign governments, and Canada would still be part of the Commonwealth. They were just also going to have representation in each others' governments.

The talk had gone well enough, he supposed. Well, once he managed to convince Arthur that slamming the door in his face and deadbolting it shut wasn't good for relations between their countries, anyway.

When he got home, Alfred was laying on the chesterfield in the living room, reading a file. The news was on, and he had more documents from his boss scattered all over the coffee table. At the end of the table, there was a large, colorful binder that Matthew assumed came from Feliks.

Alfred looked over what he was reading, and smiled as he set it aside, sitting up.

"Hey Mattie. Where were you all day?" Matthew smiled as he sat next to him.

"I just had to work on some diplomatic relations. Did you find a nice dress?"

He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing as Alfred's face turned bright red.

"Hey, Feliks wants us to pick out the invitations so he can put in the order for them." The colorful binder was opened between them and an arm was around his shoulders, pulling him closer.

Yeah. He found a nice dress.


	5. Chapter 5

When Alfred called to say the invitations had come in and they had to send them to everyone, Matthew told him to go ahead and do it. When Alfred had replied with a passive-aggression that Matthew had never heard from him before and hung up on him, Matthew thought he was turning into one of those Bridezillas that were constantly PMS-ing. When he called Francis to complain about it, he found himself rushing home and hoping his clothes wouldn't be all over the front yard.

How was he supposed to know that he had just told Alfred to write out the envelopes for more than 200 invitations by himself?

He let out a sigh of relief as he pulled into the driveway and was met with an empty yard. The smile faded as he walked inside and was met with the scowling faces of Alfred's states, who had come to help work on the invitations.

"Oh! Look who it is! Mr. I'm-too-good-to-help-my-fiancee-plan-our-wedding-together! You listen, and you listen good, pal! The only reason I'm approving this marriage is because he insists you make him happy. But I got a few quarries I would be more than thrilled to dump your sorry carcass in if he ever even HINTS at the word." Matthew swallowed heavily. He had heard about New Jersey's quarries and didn't doubt her sincerity. Beside her, New York was nodding in agreement. That they were agreeing on something may have been more frightening than the threat itself.

"Oh, now come on y'all. We weren't called here to make the shotgun and a shovel speeches. Come sit over here by me, Matthew dear, and we'll try to have these done before he gets back, hm?"

There was a reason that Alfred had chosen Virginia to be his Maid of Honor, and her ever-calm demeanor had to be it. Matthew nodded and took the seat between Virginia and Alaska, who was visiting them this week.

Alaska looked up at him and smiled brightly, holding up the paper he had been working on. It had scribbles in lines across the paper.

"Ginny is letting me write Mama's invitation!" Matthew smiled as he took a stack of invitations and a portion of the guest list.

"Oh? What does it say? You know I'm not that good at reading." Alaska smiled and started running his finger along the scribbles as he read it out loud for him.

"Dear Mama. Daddy's getting married to Mattie. He's really cool. I like watching Mama and Mattie play hockey together. You should do it again sometime. And Daddy will watch too, and buy me hot chocolate like last time. That was really yummy. I get to be in the wedding! I'm going to be the ring bear! That's the most important job! You'll come watch me, right? Love, Alaska. Your coolest and most awesome kid ever!"

Matthew smiled and ruffled Alaska's hair as he turned to start working on the invitations. Next to him, Virginia finished writing the translation of Alaska's scribbles to include them in Russia's invitation.

The group worked in relative silence for the next couple of hours, with only the occasional barbed remarks from New York and New Jersey.

When Alfred came in with Indiana carrying a bag from GameStop and a couple of pizzas, he nearly dropped them to see Matthew sitting at the table, writing the address on the last of the invitations as Alaska leaned against his arm, asleep.

Virginia cleared her throat and stood, taking the pizzas.

"We'll go ahead and get everything set up for dinner, and y'all can relax." She gave a not so subtle look to the other states, who quickly got up, filing into the kitchen after her with final warning glares at Matthew. Indiana stopped, picking up Alaska, carrying him in with her.

Matthew sighed and put down his pen as he turned to look at Alfred.

"Al, I'm really sor--"

He was cut off by arms moving around him and lips meeting his. If this was how Alfred accepted apologies, he'd have to do it more often.


	6. Chapter 6

Despite their complaints about how no one knew how to make pizza right, New York and New Jersey had calmed down considerably, and, while they didn't apologize for being so rude to Matthew, he knew they forgave him for the misunderstanding. For the time being anyway. Indiana had taken Alaska upstairs to get bathed and ready for bed. Virginia was in the dining room, stamping the envelopes so she could bring them to the post office on her way home tomorrow, humming along with some song on her mp3 player.

He looked over as Alfred walked out of the kitchen, still on the phone, and sat next to him.

"Of course it's no trouble! It's been a while since I've been able to see you. …What? You can't stay at a hotel! I'm sure the others wouldn't mind making room for you. …Well, Virginia and Indiana. And of course, Alaska is here this week. Oh! And New York and New Jersey are here, but I think they're getting ready to leave now …Of course they don't hate you! …Well, at least stop in before you do. We'll be awake. ...See you later then." Matthew raised a brow as he watched Alfred put the phone on the table.

"Texas just flew in with Oklahoma and Arizona to visit. They'll be stopping by soon." Matthew knew he shouldn't feel jealous, but he couldn't help it. If there was anyone Alfred loved more than him, it was any one of his states. The smile on his face right now was proof of that.

He wondered if there would ever be time for just Alfred and him during the next few months. With so many sudden visitors, Alfred's attention was being stretched in all sorts of different directions. When was the last time he had done something absolutely ridiculous to show he loved him? Before they were engaged?

Before he could dwell on the thought, New York was thrown back from where his was opening the front door and someone was barging in. It only took a glance at the unmistakable red and black flannel and ridiculously large belt buckle to know who it was.

Alberta.

"Matt! What the hell are all these damned states doing here? Do they have to follow that idiot boyfriend of yours everywhere?" Matthew sighed. Alfred's states all called him Dad, whether they were his kids by birth or he adopted them. Some of them were older than him, and still called him Dad; though he was fairly certain that was as a joke. His provinces? Well…

Before he could reply, New York had regained his bearings and decided it would be a good idea to get up in Alberta's face, despite the province towering over him.

"You talking to me? You talking to ME?" He turned to look at New Jersey, who was paying more attention to her nails as she filed them. "Was he talking to me?"

New Jersey sighed as she blew the dust off her nail. "No, you moron. He was talking to Mattie ABOUT you. There's a difference. Now can we get going? I don't want to be driving all night. I wanted to fly, but noooo, 'Let's drive!' he says. Well, that was just a brilliant plan, wasn't it?"

Matthew exchanged glances with Alfred, and they nodded before getting up to try and diffuse the situation.

"New Jersey, now's not the best time to be arguing with your brother. New York, how many times do I have to tell you that nobody's talking to you?" Alfred was moving his arm around New York's shoulder, pulling him away from Alberta as Matthew moved in, steering Alberta in the opposite direction.

"Alberta…what brings you here?"

Alberta pulled away roughly, rolling up his sleeves before pointing to Matthew.

"I'm here to oppose your marriage…" He moved his finger to point to where Alfred was still trying to calm down New York and New Jersey, who had started bickering amongst themselves, "to that idiot! Do you really want to be associated with…with…_that_?"

Matthew sighed and wondered if he had any idea how similar this was to the conversation he had had with Arthur a few days earlier.

As he led the still loudly protesting province to the kitchen to grab some beers, he tried to assure himself that all families were like this.

They were, weren't they?


	7. Chapter 7

Matthew had hoped that giving Alberta something to drink would have distracted him from his purpose for being there. Unfortunately, they passed Virginia on their way out of the kitchen, who was still happily stamping away, oblivious to the chaos around her.

In the living room, there was a yell, a bump, and glass shattering. Matthew hurried out to see what happened, and found New York and New Jersey's squabble had turned into an out and out war, with Alfred stuck in the middle trying to keep them separated.

In the two seconds he had looked away, Alberta descended on his next target, taking the invitation Virginia was holding out her hands, looking at it.

"British Columbia? Why the hell do you have to invite her? You know she's just going to try and get everyone stoned so they'll agree to go out and hug trees with her! Hell, when she responds she's going to call to yell at you for killing a tree for her invitation!" Virginia scowled and stood up, snatching the invitation back from him.

"Well, funny that. We've already had most of the provinces call askin' not to invite you to the occasion. I see clear as day now why they didn't want you around."

There was another crash in the living room. Matthew clenched the sides of his head. This was getting out of control.

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW! You're scaring Alaska with all the noise you're making down here!"

There was silence as all eyes turned to where Indiana was on the stairs, holding Alaska, who was crying and calling for Alfred. Alfred hurried over and took Alaska from her, rubbing his back lightly as he kissed his forehead. Any other time, Matthew would have thought it was cute. Alright. He found it cute this time, but it was regrettable that he had to do it.

Looking a bit sheepish, New York and New Jersey went over to Alfred, mumbling their apologies. New Jersey gave him a quick, embarrassed kiss on the cheek while New York picked up their bags, and the two made a hasty exit.

Virginia sighed as she sat back down at the table.

"Y'all see what you did? Poor Alaska's already up past his bedtime. Now y'all sit down here and help me finish putting the stamps on these, or I'll make sure that British Columbia AND Saskatchewan are at your table for the reception. How's that now, dear?"

Alberta looked ready to protest loudly, again, but sharp looks from Matthew, Alfred, Virginia, and Indiana left it to die in his mouth. He settled for mumbling about "stupid states," "stupid weddings," and "why didn't he get picked to be an usher, he was the most important province" as he picked up a stack of invitations and took a sheet of stamps from a smirking Virginia.

Matthew watched Alfred move the table back in place with his foot before he walked over and started picking up the broken glass.

"Sorry. I'll buy you a new one, Mattie." He looked up at Alfred, who was smiling sheepishly at him. He wasn't mad to start with, and if he had been, he couldn't have stayed that way.

"It's fine. It was just one of those cheap vases. I can get another one anywhere."

It warmed Matthew when Alfred gave him that special smile that was reserved for him alone. The moment was ruined when the door once again flew open. Didn't anyone know what knocking was anymore?

"Well, howdy! Hope you haven't been having too much fun without us." Texas blinked as he looked around at all the serious faces in the room.

Behind him, Arizona shot his toy gun in Matthew's direction, making the "bang, bang" noises, and Oklahoma just pinched the bridge of her nose, mumbling something about him not being able to read the atmosphere and getting it from Alfred.

"Did we miss something?"


	8. Chapter 8

Alfred didn't want to be here doing this.

Ok, he did.

Otherwise it never would have come up, and it's not like he hated the guy or anything. They had a special relationship after all. They were like...like...Homer and Bart Simpson. Yeah. That was good. Homer and Bart. Epic.

But Iggy had been a little mad at him for the past month or so. Said he was taking away his baby, or something like that.

Alfred wasn't going to point out that technically, he and Mattie didn't know whose babies they actually were, but they weren't Iggy's. He also wouldn't say anything about Francis being the one who had raised Mattie when he could have been considered a baby. And finally, he wasn't going to say a word about the fact that Mattie had been the one who proposed to him.

Iggy was there at the restaurant. He knew.

Iggy was there at the hospital. He KNEW.

He just chose to ignore it. Well, he was pretty drunk at the time, too. Maybe he just remembered it wrong?

Alfred almost wished he had someone else he could have considered a "father." He loved Iggy, of course. He was pretty sure Iggy loved him, too. It was just very clear that he loved Mattie more. Alfred couldn't blame him for that. Mattie was amazing. Anyone that didn't love him was an idiot.

The fact that half the time he forgot who he was in the past didn't mean anything, because he was trying hard to make up for it lately. Though, with Feliks dragging him around everywhere, and all the kids showing up, and having to plan things, the only time they had for each other the past month has been in bed. And Alaska has been having nightmares lately, so they couldn't even get that time alone.

He hated weddings. Everyone should have listened to him from the start, and they should've just gone to Vegas. No mess, no fuss, no nearly having a heart attack at the prospect of having to write out all those invitations alone. Sure, he forgave Mattie for that. He could have explained it better, but still. Really?

What it all came down to was that Mattie wanted a wedding. So, he'd do it. All of it. The invitations, letting Feliks and Toris drag him to the girly stores to pick flowers and cakes, that stupid dress...

Okay, so the dress wasn't stupid. In fact, the one Toris had picked out for him was quite nice. Somehow, it looked damned good on him. Must just be how awesome he was.

"ALFRED, YOU BLOODY GIT! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" Well, Iggy was just in a wonderful mood, wasn't he?

"Hey Iggy! How's it going?" Arthur scowled.

"It was going fine until I had to spend the past five minutes trying to get your attention, when you're the fool who knocked on my door!"

Oh.

"Haha! Sorry about that Iggy, I was thinking about Mattie. You know how I get. So, uhm, I'll just make this quick. I'm sure we both have things to do...Will you walk me down the aisle in the wedding?"

Alfred blinked as the door slammed in his face then nodded a bit to himself.

That had to be a yes.


	9. Chapter 9

Matthew sighed, holding the scanner in his hand, as Feliks led Alfred and him down another aisle. They already practically lived together. Why did they need to do this? It's not like they needed anything. Weren't they supposed to do this as a 'just the two of them' thing, anyway?

"Daddy! Alaska said you like him more than me!"  
"Hawaii's lying!"  
"Bang, bang! Ha! Take that! ...Hey! You're supposed to play dead!"

More importantly, why couldn't they leave the kids with a babysitter? He knew Alfred had asked a few of his older states, but of course they had been busy for once.

Not that he had room to talk. Nunavut was following Alaska through the store, biting her lip as she held onto his jacket so they wouldn't get separated. He looked over to where Alfred was carrying a sleeping Newfoundland.

"You're absolutely sure no one was free today?" Alfred shook his head.

"It's Saturday. Don't underestimate college football. Easily some of the nastiest fights my states get into are about the teams of their state universities. Well, the western states anyway. I asked the eastern states, too. Apparently there's some big orgy or something tonight. They all started sputtering, stammering, claimed they were busy and hung up."

Matthew sighed, and wondered if he should tell him that they just couldn't think of an excuse not to babysit. Of course, now that they had the kids running around the store, he could understand why.

"Oh, like this is totally perfect for your dining room! Look! The plates even have bubbles! Doesn't this, like, look amazing? It will definitely match the silverware set, you know?" Matthew sighed and walked over, scanning the plate set. Neither Alfred nor him really cared what went on their registry at this point.

Something clattered to the ground behind them, and they both turned. New Mexico was standing with her hands behind her back, rocking on her heels sheepishly.

"Arizona did it?"

Alfred sighed and handed Newfoundland over to him, before bringing his fingers to his mouth and whistling loudly. Behind them, Feliks covered his ears and Toris smiled in amusement, remembering this well from the time he spent with Alfred before the Depression.

Apparently his kids all knew what it meant, too, because wherever they were in the store, they all gathered quickly.

"Enough is enough, you guys. You're going to stay with Daddy, and you're going to be quiet. No teasing each other, no shooting each other, no touching anything. If you can't do that, then we're not going to get ice cream after lunch AND you'll be punished when we get home."

There was a collective whine from the group.

"But Daddy..."

Maybe Alfred was used to this tactic. Matthew knew he always wanted to cave when one of the states tried it on him, but four of them? How could they deprive them of ice cream?

"Don't 'but daddy' me. You know that only makes me mad. Now, be quiet and let Daddy and Mattie finish this...shopping thing." He started walking as he turned back around.

He probably should have turned around completely before he did, because he ended up walking into the end-aisle china display, knocking it over.

When the states started laughing as Alfred tried, and failed, to catch the plates before they shattered on the ground, Matthew couldn't help but join them.


	10. Chapter 10

As they got kicked out of the third shop in a row, Matthew wondered if it was really necessary for his groomsmen to be with him for this. After all, Toris had taken all of their measurements himself before they left. All they had to do was place the order and have them pick their own suit up on their own time.

It was simple enough. Feliks and Toris had told him that the bridesmaids dresses were going to be red, so the suit vests should be either red or blue. He could have gone in with the measurements, picked one he liked, and been done with it in five minutes.

Feliks thought it would be good to build unity in the wedding party if they all went together.

Feliks, of course, never met his wedding party.

"So like, are they always like this?" Feliks was standing beside Matthew as they watched the fight break out in front of the store. Matthew sighed as Alaska buried his face in his jacket so he didn't have to watch them fight.

"Yeah, they are." Feliks looked at him and raised a brow.

"If you knew they were going to be like this, then why did you pick them?" Matthew sighed.

"Québec said that he would declare himself an independent nation if he wasn't the best man. Ontario thinks he is my most important province, so he would have thrown a fit if he wasn't in the wedding. "

Feliks nodded, listening as a small crowd started to gather.

"Unfortunately, he also thinks that he should be the best man. And as for Minnesota and Michigan, well, you know brothers. You can't choose one and not the other. Especially when they fight as often as those two do. Thankfully their siblings were fine with just coming to the wedding. I couldn't imagine if all of our kids insisted on being in the wedding party."

"Well, that totally makes sense then." Feliks took a breath and went to the fight, trying to break it up before the police arrived. Matthew started to join him, but stopped when his phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Allo, Matthieu! Ça va? Aujourd'hui, je voudrais visiter mon fils adorable~." Matthew sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Désolée, Papa, mais maintenant, je suis un peu occupé…" He flinched as Feliks used his clipboard on the back of Ontario's head before turning, and in the same swing, clipped Michigan on the side of his head.

It seemed to have worked, however, as Québec and Minnesota quickly dropped each other's shirts and backed away from each other before Feliks could turn on them. Québec tried to clean up his appearance briefly, before he settled for just pulling out a cigarette.

Ontario and Michigan grumbled a bit, and shot Feliks glares as they picked themselves up, but decided not to risk getting near the angry nation.

Matthew glanced down at Alaska who was crying into his jacket, and wondered how Alfred, of all people, managed to deal with them all so well. Most of them, anyway. Matthew doubted he would ever let New York and New Jersey in his house at the same time any time in the foreseeable future.

Had it always been like this? How had he not noticed it before?

"You know what, Papa? Why don't you stop by for dinner? I'm sure Alfred won't mind."

***********  
_"Allo, Matthieu! Ça va? Aujourd'hui, je voudrais visiter mon fils adorable~."_ - Hello, Matthew! How are you? I'd like to visit my adorable son today~" (I went with Allo, because I was taught that's what was used on the phone)

_"Désolée, Papa, mais maintenant, je suis un peu occupé…"_ - Sorry, Papa, but I'm a little busy right now...


	11. Chapter 11

"Daddy! Look! See how prettiful I am?" Hawaii hurried out of the dressing room, followed by Virginia. They were back at the dress shop for a dress fitting. Before Alfred had a chance to react, she was in his lap, lifting her skirt up and down to show him the dress. "Look! Look!"

"Oh, look at how cute you are, princess," Alfred smiled and put his hand over hers to make her stop lifting the skirt, "You'll be the prettiest one in the whole wedding."

"Nuh-uh! Ginny said that you would be more prettier!"

Alfred blinked and groaned a bit to himself before shooting Virginia a glare. Virginia just smiled, but before she could reply, the others came out of the dressing rooms.

"I don't see why you couldn't just wear the dress like the rest of us, Yukon."

Yukon walked out first, followed by Indiana and New Brunswick. Unlike the other bridesmaids who wore strapless red dresses, Yukon had her dress specially retailored. She still had the strapless top, but the skirt had been refashioned into pants. Instead of the heels the other girls were wearing, she was wearing a freshly shined pair of boots.

"Close enough. You should be happy you even got me in this."

Toris put his hand on Alfred's shoulder.

"You should start getting in your dress while they adjust the others' dresses."

Alfred grimaced, but lifted Hawaii off his lap, and headed back to the dressing room. He groaned again as he picked up the white mess of fabric that everyone wanted him to wear.

If Mattie ever wanted to doubt how much he loved him, he would always point to their wedding pictures. He could just imagine the other nations bursting into laughter when he started walking down the aisle in this thing.

He swore as he finally got undressed and tried to put the dress on. Whoever thought putting zippers on the back of dresses was a good idea was a complete and total idiot. It was no wonder women seemed to take forever to get ready for anything. They couldn't get dressed!

As he hopped around the dressing room, trying to reach the zipper behind his back, a pair of white heels was pushed under the door.

"Wear these with it, so the dressmaker knows how much to shorten the hem!"

Oh hell no.

"You have got to be kidding me!" There was a sigh outside the door and it was pulled open.

"You told Matthew you would do this, Mr. Am-...Alfred. Aren't you a man of your word?" Alfred glared as he continued fumbling for the zipper.

"Yeah! And the keyword in that sentence is man! This doesn't look very manly, does it?" Toris rolled his eyes at him before he walked over and zipped up the dress for him.

"Just put the shoes on. You don't want Feliks to find out, do you?" Alfred shot him another glare before he shoved the heels on his feet.

"Don't breathe a word of this to him." He sighed and scooped up the skirt.

"I already feel like I'm about to fall over." He stalked past Toris out to other room, where his bridesmaids started fawning over how he looked. As soon as the cooing started, he decided he wanted none of that, and turned to head back into the dressing room.

Unfortunately, he still hadn't figured out how to walk in heels. He stepped down forcefully, and fell forward as the heel slipped under his foot. He was fairly certain he heard a snapping sound, but couldn't tell if it was him or the shoe before his face made contact with the floor.

"Is Daddy's foot apposed to turn that way, Ginny?"

"Indiana, New Brunswick, help him get out of the dress. Yukon, go get the car. ...I'll call Matthew and tell him to meet us at the hospital."


	12. Chapter 12

Alfred protested loudly as Minnesota and Michigan carried him inside the house.

"I can make it to the couch myself! For the last time, put me down!"

Minnesota and Michigan looked at each other, and grinned.

"No, wait! I changed my mind! Don't put me down! Don't put me-...ow!"

Matthew winced as he watched them drop Alfred unceremoniously on the floor. It looked painful, but he doubted it hurt as much as his pride. They had all agreed that they wouldn't mention how he had sprained his ankle at the hospital.

"Mon Dieu! Alfred? What happened to you?" Francis, who had been walking out of the kitchen, hurried over.

Oh right. He hadn't had a chance to tell Alfred that Francis was coming for dinner yet.

"Al, Papa is-"

"L'idiot se fait une entorse à la cheville. Il se promenait dans une robe et des talons."

Leave it to Québec. Matthew pinched the bridge of his nose as the province walked out to the kitchen, lighting a cigarette.

"We weren't going to say anything! I know you're upset that Mattie doesn't like you as much as he likes me, but that's no reason to take it out on the idiot!" Ontario followed him and Matthew sighed. He'd have to separate them before something broke in there.

He looked back to Francis, who had gotten a devious grin on his face as he leered near a pale Alfred.

"Une Robe? Des talons? Could it be that little Alfred is wearing one of those lovely white gowns that brides wear for the wedding?" Matthew groaned. This was bound to be the gossip point of next week's world meeting. Maybe he could just represent both of them? After all, Alfred would still be in that brace by then. No...then it would be like neither of them was there.

Jerks.

"What are you doing here, Francis?" Alfred tried to change the subject as he pulled himself up onto the sofa. "Don't you have better things to do? Like not being here?"

"Dear Matthieu invited me for dinner today! I've already started cooking it." Alfred was pissed. He hadn't looked at Matthew yet, but he could tell from the way his brow creased in that way he had to have picked up from Arthur.

Bless Alaska, because as Alfred turned to address Matthew the youngest state ran over to his father.

"You have to rest Daddy! I'll read you a story so you can have your nap!" Leaving no room for argument, Alaska turned and ran to his room, with Francis cooing after him about having to take off his coat inside. Alfred sighed, any anger gone from him.

"The others?"

Matthew shook his head as he sat down on the other side of the couch, lifting Alfred's legs into his lap, and taking off his other shoe.

"Virginia and Indiana are taking Hawaii to see California for a couple of weeks. Yukon and New Brunswick went home. I called Ivan. He's coming to get Alaska. Thankfully Arizona and New Mexico went home yesterday. You need to relax." Alfred pouted a bit. He looked so cute like that.

"But I like having them around! They turn into such bullies when they're older." He shot a glare at Minnesota and Michigan, who were too busy arguing over what to watch on TV to notice.

Matthew nodded as he recalled the two states when they were younger. They were just as adorable as the younger states now. Maybe he could convince Alfred to have another one. They would need somewhere to run the new government out of, anyway.

Alaska ran back out, nearly tripping on his blanket as he pulled it and his pillow over to the couch.

"Lift up your head, Daddy! You need my pillow!" Alfred laughed and let him put the pillow down before he scooped him and the blanket up, moving his arms around him.

"Can you read for Mattie, too?" Alaska looked at Matthew and smiled.

"Ok! I'll make sure I show all the pictures!" Matthew smiled, then blinked as the doorbell rang. Was Ivan here already?

Francis walked over and answered the door, blinking a few times, then smiled.

"Ah! Angleterre! What an unexpected surprise!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_French: The idiot sprained his ankle. He was walking around in a dress and heels._


	13. Chapter 13

"Unexpected, nothing! You're the one that called me here, you bloody frog!" Alfred blinked and looked over as Alaska got comfortable in his arms to read. Now Iggy was here, too?

"Hey Iggy! Come have a seat! Alaska's reading us a story!" Mattie shifted closer to make room for Iggy, moving his legs carefully as he did. Iggy sighed, but walked over, frowning as he sat, moving his legs to his lap. Alfred was slightly uncomfortable being used as everyone's blanket with Alaska practically all over his chest, but he supposed that was okay for now.

"What did do to yourself this time, you git?" Alfred laughed a bit nervously. He noticed that, huh? Well, it would have hard to miss when it was right in his lap.

"Oh, well, I fell...and sprained my ankle." He shot a sharp look to Francis. If he breathed a word of this to Iggy, it would be worth the risk of making it worse to beat his face in. Why were there so many people here? Didn't Mattie just say he had to relax?

"Tu ne saves rien de fine cuisine!"

"I wouldn't call "poutine" fine cuisine!"

"Et pourtant, on en mange tout le temps!"

Alfred looked in the general direction of the kitchen. Not that he could see over the back of the couch from his position anyway. He had no idea what they were arguing about, but it was enough to make Francis run to the kitchen for damage control. Or maybe it was defend the honor of his food? His stomach rumbling lightly, and he blushed a bit as Alaska giggled, then made an extravagant show of clearing his throat.

"A-he-he-he-he-heeeemmmmm! And now, Snow White and the...the..." Alaska looked at the cover and Alfred smiled a bit as he heard him try to count to himself. Iggy started to tell him, but Mattie held up a hand.

"Let him do it." And he leaned over, whispering something to Iggy, who nodded. Alfred imagined it was something about just humoring the state.

"And the Seven Little Old Guys!" Alfred bit his lip, trying not to laugh. It was quite obvious that this was going to be an interpretation of pictures, rather than a story being read. Good enough for him.

Alaska opened the book and held it so he and Alfred could look at the picture together.

"Once upon a time, there was a really pretty girl. She was a princess! Everyone loved her because she was so pretty. Even the animals! Just like you, Daddy!" Alfred blushed, and when Mattie and Iggy snickered as Alaska showed them the pictures, he shot them a glare. He didn't see what was so funny about this.

Alaska turned the page.

"But, there was a really ugly witch who lived in her castle. She was so ugly, that the mirror couldn't even show her actual reflection because it might break!"

Alfred coughed a bit to keep from laughing. He looked up at Mattie and Iggy, who were having the same trouble.

There was movement to the side, and he looked to see that Minnesota and Michigan had turned off the TV and were listening to the story.

Ontario and Quebec had also made their way out of the kitchen and stopped arguing, pulling up seats to listen.

Alaska noticed and made sure everyone got to see the pictures.

"She was really mad at Snow White. Why was she so pretty when the witch was so ugly? She had to get rid of her. So she called up her brother, and asked him to go for a walk with her."

Alaska glanced at Alfred, then frowned slightly before turning the page. Alfred blinked, did he do something wrong?

"They went for a walk in the woods, but they got lost. The witch's brother told Snow White to wait there and he would get help. Snow White waited for a while, but she was kinda dumb sometimes -like you Daddy!, and left look for a way out of the woods. After she walked for a while, she found a little playhouse! It looked like a lot of fun, so she went to look inside. Maybe there were some good toys."

Alaska looked at him again and frowned more. Alfred raised a brow, then looked at Mattie, who was mouthing something to him. Take a what? Nap? Oh right! This was his bedtime story. He was supposed to be falling asleep. He yawned, holding Alaska a little bit closer as though holding a plush doll.

"She was looking at all the little stuff in the house, when a bunch of little old guys walked in. They told her that she could play house with them. They needed someone to be the Mama. She agreed and they turned to head back outside, because they were all the Daddy's and had to work! They reminded her not to open the door for strangers and left."

Alaska looked over again, and Alfred made sure that his eyes looked like they were starting to close.

"But someone knocked on the door, and when she looked out the window, it was a poor old lady! Snow White had to help the poor lady, so she opened the door, and bought one of the apples the lady was selling. She took a bite, and then she died! Everyone assumed she knew, so no one ever told her that apples are gross, and nasty, and bad for you."

Alfred closed his eyes before Alaska looked over, and kept his breathing steady.

"But a handsome prince came and kissed her, and it brought her back to life. The end."

"But Alaska, what about the witch?" Alfred was fairly certain that was Minnesota.

"BUT!" And Alaska's voice dropped to a fake whisper. "Daddy's asleeping, so we have to be quiet." Alfred heard a shushing sound, and in his mind's eye could see Alaska holding a few fingers to his mouth while he did it.

Maybe it was Alaska moving to lay on him like an extra blanket, or it could have been Mattie running his hand lightly up and down his leg in a soothing motion, but sure enough, Alfred felt himself falling asleep.

He hoped he didn't snore with so many people around.

_French 1: You know nothing of fine cuisine!  
French 2: And yet you eat it all the time._


	14. Chapter 14

Vegas 14

Francis walked out into the living room, carrying two plates.

"Dinner is served! It's all out in the dining room. Help yourselves." He walked over to the couch, holding the plates out to Matthew and Arthur, who were still trapped under the sleeping Alfred and Alaska. Matthew gratefully took the plate and started eating, while Arthur raised a brow.

"What makes you think I'm going to eat anything you make, frog? You probably did something funny to mine." Francis smirked a bit.

"Ah, Angleterre. Don't ever change. The lack of predictability may kill me." Francis set the plate down on Alfred's legs and headed out to the dining room with the others.

Matthew looked at Arthur as he started eating.

"So...Papa called you here?" Arthur groaned a bit as he reluctantly picked the plate up from Alfred's legs and started eating.

"Do you have to call him that? You know it only encourages him." Matthew smiled a bit.

"Sorry. Did he say why he was calling you here? I mean, we're happy you came, but...I was under the impression that...uhm...you were mad at us."

Arthur sighed as he pushed the food around his plate.

"I'm...not mad at you. Quite the contrary. I'm happy for you...it's just unexpected, is all."

Matthew frowned slightly as he watched him, unconvinced.

"Al said you agreed to walk him down the aisle." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Did he now? I seem to recall him asking about that." Matthew said nothing, waiting for him to continue. "I never actually answered him. I believe at that point I slammed the door in his face."

Matthew nodded. Al would find a way to take that as a yes, wouldn't he?

"So then, are you going to do it?" Matthew glanced over at Alfred when he shifted, moving to burrow his nose in Alaska's hair as he slept.

Arthur sighed as he watched.

"I suppose it would make the git happy, wouldn't it. He spends so much time trying to make everyone else happy that he forgets about himself sometimes." He sighed again and looked at the brace on Alfred's leg. "How did he do this again?"

Matthew sighed. "He was at his dress fitting, and he was wearing high heels. Virginia said that they were telling him how cute he was, he got all flustered and lost his balance when he turned to leave, and fell."

Arthur coughed a bit, choking on air. "He's wearing a dress?"

Matthew flushed slightly and nodded. "Oh well, you know how he's always trying to make me happy. I...told him I'd like it if he did. ...He didn't even want to do the whole big wedding thing. He just wanted to go to Vegas." He put his hand on Al's knee, drumming his fingers lightly. "He wouldn't have gotten hurt if I had listened."

Arthur nodded a bit.

"I..." He looked at Alfred again, smiling a bit. Matthew wondered if he was comparing Alfred with Alaska to himself with a younger Alfred. "I'll do it. I think I can something for him for once...and someone needs to make sure he doesn't fall in those heels when he's walking down the aisle."

Matthew chuckled a bit and nodded. He looked up at the door as the bell rang, then looked over his shoulder to the dining room.

"Michigan! Get the door!"

"Why do I have to do it? You're closer!"

"I'll get it!"

"Shut up, Minnesota! He told me to get it!"

Just as Matthew was about to try to escape to get to the door, Ivan opened the door, letting himself in.

"I heard the yelling and thought this would be easier, da." He walked over to the couch and smiled as he looked at the 4 of them. "Perhaps I should have brought a camera with me."

Matthew smiled a bit. "Alaska read us a bedtime story for Al. Snow White and the Seven Little Old Guys. You missed a great story."

Alaska stirred a bit hearing them talk, and rubbed his eyes as he mumbled sleepily. "Mama...?"

Ivan smiles and reached over, running his fingers through Alaska's hair lightly. "Hey there. Are you ready to come visit Mama in Russia for a while?"

Alaska nodded sleepily, and Ivan lifted him out of Alfred's arms slowly, taking care not to wake the sleeping nation.

"Do you have anything you want to bring with you?" Alaska shook his head as he wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck. Ivan nodded and bade his goodbyes to Matthew and Arthur. As he started to turn, Alaska tugged on his scarf.

"Mama, aren't you going to give Daddy a kiss goodnight, like you do to me?"

Matthew frowned slightly as he watched Ivan falter and glance back at Alfred with a glint of something in his eyes. Why did he have to turn around? Why is he thinking about it?

"Nyet. But I'm sure that Matthew will make sure he gets extra kisses to make up for you not being here, da? Now, let's go so we can catch our plane." Ivan glanced back and met Matthew's eyes. They stared at each other for a moment, before Ivan finally broke off and turned, heading out with the sleepy state.

"Matthew..." Matthew shook his head and looked at Arthur, smiling.

"Let's try to get out of here, huh? We'll shove him off the couch if we have to." Arthur stared at him for a moment, but he was a pretty smart guy. He proved it when he nodded, setting his plate aside and started lifting Alfred's legs carefully.

"I can't believe he really fell asleep. Bloody idiot."


	15. Chapter 15

Vegas 15

Thankfully, Feliks and Toris agreed that there was plenty of time to tie up the remaining loose ends of the wedding. It was nice to have the house to themselves again for a week while Alfred let his ankle heal. They had spent most of the time in bed, watching cheesy movies and just being together.

But all good things must come to an end, and Matthew found himself thrown back into the wedding planning as soon as Alfred was walking again.

Who knew that something as simple as choosing a table centerpiece would be such a debacle?

Matthew sighed as he closed another binder.

"Al, we've been looking at these for three hours now. I don't see what's wrong with the first bouquet of roses in a vase we looked at, and that was 400 vases of flowers ago. They all look the same!"

Alfred frowned as he looked up from the binder he was looking at. "I don't want a girly vase of flowers. And I want them to match my bouquet, not just one flower from it."

Matthew's eye twitched slightly. He wasn't serious, was he? "Then why are we looking through all of these pictures of them?"

Alfred shrugged a bit. "To see if they have what I'm looking for? You know...like...those flat glass vases with the colored clear stones? Let's get those, fill them water, and...uh...put a fish in them! That'd be pretty neat, huh? Better than a bunch of girly flowers. I mean, we can have some rose petals…lily petals…oh! Maybe a maple leaf floating on top."

Matthew thought about it. It was certainly a different idea. And, Matthew reminded himself, he shouldn't be surprised that Alfred was trying to avoid too many girly things. It was bad enough he was going to be wearing that dress.

Oh, right. He'd been meaning to talk to Alfred about that.

Before he could, however, Feliks and Toris walked in, carrying another set of wedding books. Where did they keep getting them all?

"Like, after you pick a centerpiece, you have to pick out wedding favors. You guys should totally consider working on some kind of, like, theme. It would make things a lot easier." Matthew just stared as they dropped the binders on the table.

"We don't need those! I had a great idea!" Matthew took a breath. If Alfred's idea had anything to do with superheroes or giant robots, he was calling the whole thing off.

"Oh? What's that Mr. Am-...Alfred?" Toris took a seat at the table.

"Bottles of maple syrup! Everyone loves it, so it won't get thrown out a week later."

This wedding was so on.


	16. Chapter 16

Vegas 16

Alfred sighed as he pulled into Wyoming's driveway. He wasn't sure how much more of this wedding nonsense he could deal with. He had to wear a ridiculous dress, the evil shoes of death, and carry a bunch of flowers.

Really, if that's what would make Canada happy, why wasn't he marrying someone like Ukraine?

He was kinda glad that he had ended up with the sprain, though. The time alone with Mattie reminded him of why he was doing all of this: he loved Mattie and loved to make him happy.

This was why he felt so guilty about being happy when Feliks dragged Mattie out for groom's duties, so he could drive to Wyoming's house for lunch. He'd have to do something for Mattie later to make up for that. Maybe he could cook dinner? Surely that ban on the kitchen had been forgotten by now.

He nodded to himself and got out of the car. He'd have to call Virginia later for a good recipe to try.

He heard shuffling inside as he walked up to the door and raised a brow. Was Wyoming watching any of the kids? He rang the doorbell and the shuffling turned into a run. Seconds later, Wyoming was pulling the door open.

"Dad! It's been a while! How are you? Well, I mean, I heard about your fall. Getting a little old, aren't you? Hahaha..." Wyoming trailed off as she moved to let him in. She sure was talkative today.

Alfred laughed a bit and walked in. The laugh died in the air as he looked around, then looked at the somewhat nervous Wyoming. Something was off.

"Old? With a face this gorgeous? Never. ...Hey, Wyoming...why exactly did you want me to come here today? You hate cooking."

His question was answered just moments later when he walked into the living room. Nations and states alike looked up and welcomed him loudly. A large box was decorated with white lace and filled with wrapped gifts. There were decorations all over the room.

Suddenly, everything that seemed strange about the day made sense. Right down to Matthew's unspecific groom duties that no one could specify.

He had been tricked into attending a bridal shower.


	17. Chapter 17

Vegas 17

Alfred looked at the word on his slip, then looked at his team. He wasn't entirely sure they would get this, but it was the best he could think of. He got up and walked over to the board, picking up his marker. He looked over at Virginia and nodded, then started drawing as she flipped over the timer.

He started off drawing a circle. His team started going crazy trying to guess before time ran out.

"Wedding bands!"  
"Cake!"  
"Garter belt!"  
"Bouquet!"  
"Runaway Bride!"

Alfred stopped and looked over Elizabeta. Where the hell did she get that from? She just shrugged and shook her head.

He kept drawing, this time adding two dots in the circle with straight lines over them, and a slanted line more towards the bottom of the circle. He sighed as his team fell silent, aside from generally confused sounds that didn't quite make it to words. He then pressed heavily on the paper as he scribbled in thick lines over the dots, and added a few angry ticks for good measure.

There was silence for a moment, before Feliciano jumped up.

"Father of the Bride!"

Alfred let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and flipped to a blank page on the pad, checking his next word. Alright. He started drawing quickly. A long oval with a circle on top. Two more ovals off the back. Lines on the first oval. That looked like a bee, right?

"Bouquet!"  
"Corsage!"  
"Wedding China!"  
"Wedding carriage!"

Alright...maybe it didn't. He quickly added antennae, legs and a stinger. What could be a better way to draw honey than a bee? He then drew a circle next to it for the moon. Honeymoon. Man, he was good.

"Tossing the bouquet!"  
"First dance!"  
"Vibrator!"

At this, _everyone_ turned to look at Elizabeta. Again, she just shrugged.

"What? I wish I could have had one when I was married." Before anyone could reply to that, Virginia raised a hand up.

"That's time! One point for the bride's team!" Alfred scowled as he put down the marker. They had such a lack of appreciation for the cute American pop art style developed in New York. He looked over at the other team, comprised of his states. They looked like they knew what it was. He turned to his team.

"It was honeymoon! What do you people want from me? Stick figures going at it in various positions?"

New Jersey stood up to replace Alfred as he sat down. He was surprised to find that he was actually having fun. He didn't know why there was such a stigma on bridal showers. Maybe it was all the lace? He looked over at the chocolate bar and cringed at the decoration.

It was definitely all the lace.


	18. Chapter 18

Vegas 18

Alfred looked at the list of questions that Maine handed to him. As she had explained it, everyone had answered the questions on their own sheet when they arrived. He was going to answer them now. The guest who got the most of the answers right would win a prize. Some of them were pretty obvious.

"Alright, so obvious ones aside. My birthday is July 4th, my eyes are blue, my favorite restaurant is McDonald's, and my favorite drink is Coke. Is there really anyone here that got one of those wrong?"

He looked up and scanned the room. He didn't think so.

"Next question. How did Alfred meet Matthew?" He blinked and thought for a minute. Oh right. "Arthur introduced us when we were his colonies." His states all nodded knowingly, but a lot of the nations groaned, crossing out their incorrect answers. He looked back at the sheet.

"What is Alfred's favorite sport?" He thought about that. It really varied on what season it was. He just liked sports in general. But a favorite? "Baseball. It's the American past time!" This time, even a few of his states were crossing out answers. He figured they had gone with football.

"Where did Matthew propose to Alfred?" He groaned after reading this one. Really? _Really?_ He shot a glare at Maine, who shrugged and pointed to Virginia. For her part, Virginia just smiled like the picture of innocence she wanted people to believe she was. Alfred, of course, knew better. "...It was in the operating room at the hospital."

"No way! We were all there when he proposed at the restaurant!" Lovino stood as the other nations nodded their agreement. Natalia remained strangely silent.

"I, uh, drank the ring before he could. He had to use the x-ray of the ring at the hospital..." He could feel his face turn red. How could he have missed the fact that he was swallowing a ring of all things? "Anyway, NEXT QUESTION. What is Alfred's biggest pet peeve about Matthew?" He sighed and thought. Did he _have_ any pet peeves about Mattie?

Mattie was just so great. Even if he thought what Alfred was saying was ridiculous, he still listened to everything he had to say. He even knew what crazy idea he had for each problem. He knew all of his states birthdays, and when Alfred would wake up panicking because he forgot, Mattie would already have a present wrapped and ready for him.

"Dad...DAD!" He jumped a bit and looked over at Nebraska, who was tapping her foot impatiently. "Pet peeves? What is it?" Oh, right. He was trying to think of one of those.

"I guess his passive aggression? It'd be a lot easier if he would just say when something was bothering him, you know?" As the others marked their sheets, he looked down at the sheet. Two more questions.

"If Alfred could have one superpower, what would it be?" He nodded a bit. "Oh, I would definitely want the power to fly. That would be awesome." He nodded again then looked at the last question. Oh, this was a good one.

"What is Alfred's middle name?" He grinned. "That's easy. It's F!" There were loud groans in the room. He expected that.

"But what does the F stand for?" He looked over at Katyusha, who had asked the question that was obviously bothering everyone else.

"It doesn't stand for anything! I just thought it made my name sound cooler that way." He grinned, then dodged, bringing his hands up, as some of them balled up their papers and threw them at him.

Maine stood, setting her own sheet aside. "Alright, since no one got all of them right, we'll go with-"

"You should not make such assumptions. Just because you do not know your own father does not mean that no one else does." Everyone looked at Natalya, shock clearly written on their features. Alfred couldn't believe it. Natalya? Natalya knew him better than all of his states? She got up and stuck her sheet in Maine's face, who frowned as she took it and read it.

"She...got them all right. Right down to 'F doesn't mean anything,' I can't believe it." Maine handed the sheet to Alfred, who just stared at it. Natalya rolled her eyes.

"Young Alaska is quite the talker, just as his father is. Alfred tells all kinds of things to his son, and he tells them to me when he is visiting with my dear brother." She crossed her arms and held out her hand for her prize.

Well, damn.


	19. Chapter 19

Vegas 19

Alfred frowned in thought as he drove home. The shower had actually been a lot of fun. They had gone all out planning it. The chocolate bar was amazing, and they even had those cute, little, mini-hamburgers on the menu. He loved those!

The whole Belarus thing was a little disturbing, though. Sure, he didn't tell Alaska anything that could affect national security, but he'd have to talk to him about not repeating everything he says to anyone. How does stuff like that even come up in conversation though? Were they feeding him questions to ask him? But why would they want to know what his middle name was?

He pulled back into the driveway at his house and noted that there were far more cars than usual. He sighed and rolled his eyes. Of course. How could he have believed that Mattie would be doing anything related to the wedding today?

Not on the first day of the Stanley Cup playoffs when the Maple Leafs and Canadiens _finally_ got it together and were facing each other. Come to think of it, this also explained why Yukon and New Brunswick were unable to make it to the shower as well.

The only "groomly" duties he'd had to do all day involved making sure there was enough beer and food in the house.

He had to admit, he was a little upset that Matthew hadn't thought to tell him about having a hockey party tonight. Actually, he would have rescheduled lunch with Wyoming if he had known, and that would have ruined his bridal shower. Ah well.

He had something for Mattie that was a hundred times better than the first game on TV.

He reached in the backseat, pulling out the wishing well from the shower and kicked the door shut as he headed up to the door. He winced hearing the yelling from inside and fumbled to free a hand, pushing the door open.

Just in time to have a stray bottle connect with his forehead. He blinked a few times as his vision blurred. The yelling faded as he felt himself drop the box, falling forward. He was vaguely aware of something warm catching him before he blacked out.


	20. Chapter 20

Vegas 20

Matthew kept his eyes on the screen as he wrung out the washcloth before putting it on Alfred's forehead. He sighed as he heard the yells from the living room. He supposed it could have been worse. Sure, Manitoba had thrown a full bottle of beer against the door in anger when the Canadiens scored a goal, but earlier, Quebec had tried to throw a chair.

He looked over at the box that Alfred had been carrying in. The gifts in it had managed to escape mostly unscathed. He was fairly certain one of the boxes now contained broken glass though. Alfred stirred slightly and he turned his attention to him as he opened his eyes.

"Hey, Al. Sorry about that." He smiled a bit as Alfred blinked a few times getting his bearings and sat up, ignoring the wet cloth falling in his lap as he brought his hand to his forehead. "You okay?"

Alfred let out a weak laugh and gave him a smile. "Of course I am! Iggy always said I had a hard head. How long was I out for?"

Matthew shook his head. "Not even a few minutes. We just got you in here, and I was just putting the cloth on your forehead now. I'm really sorry though. It's just, you know, hockey." He glanced over at the TV, hoping that would be a suitable explanation. Really, that was the only explanation there was for someone walking into a faceful of bottle. That, and, though he wouldn't say it to his face, Matthew was fairly certain that Alfred was accident prone.

Alfred glanced at the door as there was more yelling from the living room then looked at Matthew. "So, why are you in here?" Matthew frowned a bit. Did he really think that hockey was more important than he was? Well, maybe to an extent it was true, but that wasn't the point.

"Because you are? I know I haven't had much of an opportunity to tell you lately, but I do love you, you know." Alfred blinked and that sweet smile creeped on his face, which made Matthew smile in turn. He didn't get to see that nearly enough lately.

He leaned over and gave him a chaste kiss. More yelling diverted his gaze to the TV, however, and when Alfred closed his eyes and leaned in to deepen the kiss, Matthew was pulling back and jumping up to cheer loudly.

"YES! GOOOAAL!"

Alfred sighed in annoyance and moved behind him. When he heard the drawer of the bedside table being opened and closed, he looked back over his shoulder. Alfred was moving back to lean against the pillows, twirling a long red envelope between his fingers. Curiosity got the better of him, and he turned back to face him again.

"What's in the envelope?" Alfred glanced up from the envelope.

"It might be something that I got for you. But, it's alright. You're watching the game." Matthew rolled his eyes and glanced at the TV again. Good, it was cutting to a commercial.

"You have my full attention, Al. What is it?" Alfred looked thoughtful for a moment, then, much to Matthew's delight, handed it over to him. Matthew quickly opened the envelope, and his eyes widened as two tickets slid out of it. He read the top ticket, and was fairly certain he stopped breathing. Game 4 of the Stanley Cup Finals? They were sold out! He didn't even want to know what Alfred had to do in order to get them, and so close to the ice, too! He could even get the player's autographs from there!

He looked up at Alfred, who was just smiling again, and nothing else mattered. He never took his eyes off him as he reached out, dropping the tickets back on the table. He leaned in, climbing on the bed over him, putting his hands lightly on either cheek.

Alfred always did so much to try and make him happy. And he did, every time. As he leaned in, Alfred did as well, and their lips met halfway. He closed his eyes, smiling into the kiss as Alfred's hands lightly worked their way up under his jersey, his fingers dancing over his skin.

Maybe he couldn't do the over-the-top, ridiculously romantic gestures that Alfred could, but he'd find a way to show Alfred that he loved him just as much as Alfred made him feel loved.


	21. Chapter 21

Vegas 21

Matthew let Nunavut and British Columbia in first before he followed, closing the door behind him. He crept through the living towards the dining room, carefully balancing the full cup holders in his hands as he stepped over Manitoba.

Nunavut, carrying her own drink and a little bag with her bagel in it, settled in a small empty space on the couch by Alberta's feet, turning the morning cartoons on. She had slept through the insanity of the night before, and was the one to wake up Matthew this morning.

Unlike Alaska and Hawaii, who were fond of jumping in between Alfred and Matthew to wake them, she had simply gone to his side of the bed, poking him until he woke up. It was so cute, and it gave him an opportunity to bring Alfred breakfast in bed.

British Columbia was already unloading the contents of the bags onto large plates to make it easier for everyone to grab one in the frenzy that was sure to ensue soon. Matthew couldn't think of a better way to finish off a good night of hockey, and, in his case, _other_ things than breakfast from Tim Hortons.

The loud sounds of cartoon violence made their way in from the living room. The provinces that had crashed in there would wake up soon. He quickly threw together a plate for Alfred and him to share and got their coffee.

He left the room, balancing everything as he stepped over Manitoba again. Really, was it necessary to fall asleep in the middle of the floor where everybody was going to walk? He sighed to himself. He probably did it on purpose.

As he passed by what had become Alaska's room, he paused. The door was open enough to see that there were two figures on the way too small for them bed. Curiosity got the better of him, as it usually did, and he nudged the door open more with his foot. He smirked a bit before quickly heading to his room.

He walked in and set the plate and coffees down on the table, then sat on the side of the bed as he opened the drawer and began to dig through it. He pulled out his camera just as a pair of arms moved around him from behind. A nose buried in his ear and lips pressed against the top of his head tiredly.

"What're you doin' up s'early?" He smiled and glanced over at the barely awake nation that was hanging on him.

"I was getting breakfast." He picked up one of the coffees and held it up to him, then held up the camera after he took it. "And now, I'm getting blackmail pictures. The next time Ontario and Quebec want to fight with me over something, I'm going to have pictures of them all over each other on Alaska's bed."

He almost felt bad that he made Alfred choke on his coffee as he got up. Almost. But if he didn't go take that picture, he'd lose the opportunity.

He hurried back down the hall to the room and slipped in quietly, holding up the camera. Now that he was paying attention, he noted that more than sleeping had happened. In their haste to get dressed again, they had put on each others jerseys.

As he started snapping pictures, he idly wondered why everyone always assumed he was some kind of nice guy.


	22. Chapter 22

Vegas 22

To say he felt sick would be an understatement. Nausea couldn't adequately describe the churning in his stomach and the twisting of his intestines in agony. His hands were shaking uncontrollably. He couldn't stand for fear of falling over. He was breaking out in a cold sweat, and his head was spinning.

He was going to die if he had to sample another piece of wedding cake.

He looked to the side, where Yukon, Ontario and Quebec had matching looks of disgust. He was fairly certain he could make out a faintly green tint to their skin tones. He looked over to the other side of the room, where Alfred was happily eating the samples with New Brunswick, Nunavut, Feliks and Toris. How could they stomach all that sugar? They looked so happy to be doing it, too.

He set aside the plate and did the math in his head. They had been to four bakeries already. Four bakeries! They had sampled three different cakes at each one. That was twelve slices of cake that he had had to consume in the past 2 hours.

He looked up at his provinces, who were glaring at him for subjecting them to this torture. It wasn't his fault they were still there when Feliks and Toris showed up!

Feliks had announced, when they showed up to bring Alfred and Matthew to order the wedding cake, that it would be good for the wedding party to go along with them.

He was fairly certain the states were lying when they said they couldn't go on such short notice. His provinces, on the other hand, had no excuse. They obviously weren't doing anything if they were laying around the house lazily.

He smirked a bit as he remembered his new trump cards while Ontario and Quebec continued to glare at him. They had switched jerseys by the time they came downstairs, arguing the whole way as if nothing had happened. He wondered how long this had been going on under everyone's noses. He broke out of his thoughts as there was a light tug on his sleeve.

"Papa..." He looked down and smiled at Nunavut. The smile fell somewhat as he saw that she was carrying a plate with a new slice of cake on it in her hands. She held it up to him. He looked at the plate, then at her, then over to the other group.

Everyone was chatting as they ate their thirteenth piece of cake, but Alfred was watching him, smiling. For a moment, he thought there was something devious to the smile, but it disappeared just as soon as he saw it. It probably wasn't there at all. Why would it be? As far as he could tell, Alfred was having fun with all of this.

"Ally said that Papa would like this one. It has maple frost!"

Matthew reached over and took the plate from her. Did he mention he loved cake?


	23. Chapter 23

Vegas 23

"So, what brings you here?" Ontario set a beer down in front of Matthew before sitting himself. "You never visit."

Matthew sighed, rolling his eyes a bit as he picked up the beer, taking a sip. "Likewise. I'm surprised you've been around as much as you have lately."

Ontario shrugged a bit, before scratching the side of his nose with a finger and pushing up his glasses. "Oh, well, of course I would. I'm the best man. I can't let the states or those fruity Europeans ruin your wedding with their stupidity." Matthew snickered a bit as he took another sip and set the beer down.

"Well, I suppose that's true, eh." He laughed a bit, then looked over at Ontario. "I'm here because I need your help. Only you can help me." Ontario smirked and Matthew knew he had him. At least for the first part. His hand slipped to his pocket, reassuring himself that he had his ace.

"Well, of course you do! What is it this time? Money? Rerouting electricity? We just finished expanding our hydro-electric plants at Niagara, you know." Matthew shook his head.

"No, it's nothing like that. I've just been thinking that Al does all kinds of nice things for me, and I should do something for him once in a while. So, I wanted to spend the day at the Falls with him before we go the Finals game tomorrow." Matthew looked at Ontario, who was looking at him with a raised brow.

"And you need my help because...?" Matthew blinked. Oh right, he hadn't actually said that, had he?

"Well, I want to surprise him with a, uhm, picnic lunch at the place at the Falls where we're getting married." He looked at his lap as he reached for his beer again, taking a sip. He felt his cheeks getting red. It sounded so corny now that he was saying it to someone else. Sure enough, Ontario laughed.

"That's so cheesy! Wow, Matt. You've really got it bad for him, huh? Who knew that in the end you two would end up getting married anyway?" He took a sip of his own beer, but nearly choked on it with his laughter. "So, what? You want me to go set up the picnic before you get there? Yeah, sure. Just give me a time."

Matthew flushed a bit more and nodded. "Yeah, I'll call you later when I figure that out. There's, uh, one more thing I need..." He looked up again with a serious expression despite his embarrassment. Ontario's laughter quickly died down.

"I'm not going to like this one, am I?" Matthew shook his head a bit and Ontario sighed, leaning back in his seat. "Alright, what is it?"

"Well, in addition to sending representatives to each others governments, there's talk of setting up a capital, of sorts. Somewhere to send representatives to for decisions that affect both countries. Since Niagara Falls is so important to both Al and me, I was thinking that maybe-" He stopped talking as Ontario held up a hand, cutting him off.

"No way! Not if my life depended on it! I'm not giving you land, just so you can knock up your boyfriend, or husband, or whatever he is now. No. Go ask Michigan. Or how about North Dakota? Wasn't she complaining that you never visit? It's not like she uses her land for anything." Matthew sighed, reaching into his pocket.

"So nothing is going to make you change your mind on this?" Ontario shook his head. "Nothing at all?" Ontario scowled a bit.

"I just said 'No,' didn't I?" Matthew nodded a bit, sliding one of the pictures out of his pocket as Ontario took another sip of his beer.

"I bet Manitoba would have a field day if he knew that Quebec and you were still sleeping together, eh?" He flipped the picture of the two provinces over to show Ontario, who spat out his beer all over the table, choking, sputtering, and grabbing for the picture.

"Give me that! You must have photoshopped it or something!" Matthew smirked as he pulled it out of his reach.

"Oh? Why such a violent reaction if it's fake, hm?" Ontario made another grab for the picture and Matthew leaned back, keeping it out of his grasp. "So about that land?" He smirked more as Ontario scowled.

"This is blackmail!" Matthew nodded in agreement. It most certainly was. That was why he took the pictures.

"Hey, if you don't want to help, that's fine. Really. I'll just tell the other provinces we have another wedding to start planning." Ontario's eyes widened a bit before he let his head hang.

"Fine. Have your stupid capital. I keep the plants, though! I spent a lot of money on those!" Matthew nodded, handing the picture over. He laughed a bit and stood when Ontario quickly snatched it from him, slipping it in his own pocket after glancing at it. He wouldn't tell him that he caught that hint of fondness in his eyes. He finished his beer and set it on the table before heading to the door.

"Glad we could reach an agreement. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to head to New York, and I know I'll lose time at customs. I can't wait til we get rid of that little annoyance." He turned to wave before heading out, and smiled to himself. Ontario had pulled the picture out and was looking at it again.

Hopefully things would go as well in New York.


	24. Chapter 24

Vegas 24

Matthew took quick, shallow breaths and forced himself to remove his hands from the dashboard. He rubbed his hands together, trying to get the blood to resume flowing to them as his breathing slowly returned to normal. He was fairly certain he had never had a more terrifying experience. He would rather go back onto the battlefields of any war than be a passenger in a car driven by New Jersey.

"Okay, so here's his house. Oh! And I grabbed these for you, too. You'll probably need them. He doesn't act like it when Dad's around, but he's kinda mad at you. Well, I am, too, for the whole invitation thing, but hey! You made up for that. We're solid in my book." Matthew raised a brow as New Jersey chattered on while digging through her purse. Why was New York mad at him? Did he do anything else?

"Uhm...why-" He was cut off by New Jersey pulling out an envelope in triumph.

"Here they are! Ok, so I would give you the land, of course, if it was mine. New York's a little upset though 'cause Dad's always been staying at your place lately. Since Dad's house is in New York, they'd go watch the baseball games together all the time, and now he's all jealous. What a baby. Anyway, you know Massachusetts and Connecticut, right? Of course you do. They've been dating on the sly for years. Even Dad doesn't know. Well, one night, New York and me, we invited Massie out for a night in the city. Got trashed! New York and Massie had a little fun, if you know what I mean. If Connecticut ever found out, New York would be deader than dead."

Matthew just nodded dumbly as she continued. Was she always such a chatterbox? Why didn't she mention any of this while she tearing down the turnpike, forcing other cars out of her way?

"So, when he starts bitching and moaning, like we all know he will, just whip one of these beauties out. He doesn't know I got them, so don't mention me at all, okay?" She shoved the pictures in his hand. "Ok, get going! Give me a call if you need a ride back!"

Matthew just nodded again as he took the envelope, sticking it in his pocket. He fumbled to get the seatbelt off, discretely hugging it close for a moment in thanks for saving his life, and fell out of the car. The blood hadn't quite returned to his feet from when they had been plastered to the floor to keep him from flying out of his seat.

"Uh...th-thanks, New Jersey. Glad we could work things out between us." He gave her a weak smile and a wave. She returned it before she drove off, tires screeching in protest. He swallowed heavily, and shook his head. There was no way he'd ask her for another ride, ever. He'd just fly out of LaGuardia this time. He walked up to New York's door and rang the bell.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Keep your pants on!" A moment later, New York opened the door, blinking a few times to see Matthew standing there. He frowned and turned, closing the door behind him. Matthew sighed heavily and called through the door.

"You know I'm just going to tell Al about this later! Do you really want him to call you for something like this?" He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from smirking when the door opened again.

"Okay, wise ass, make it quick. I better like what I hear, or you're dead. New Jersey's not the only one with a few places to hide a body!" Matthew nodded a bit. This was going about as well as he had expected. Hopefully he'd be able to appeal to the state's love for his father.

"We need a new state for the capital of the dual government. Your father and I were thinking the area around Niagara Falls would be nice. Of course, that would include American Falls and Bridal Veil Falls." It was a partially true. He thought Niagara would be nice, otherwise he wouldn't be doing this. Alfred, however, was completely oblivious to his planning.

New York frowned more, just staring down Matthew. After a moment, he sighed and turned, heading inside. The fact that the door wasn't in his face again told Matthew to follow him in. He followed New York out to the kitchen, where the state appeared to have been cooking lunch. New York turned, holding out a plate.

"Want some wings?" He didn't wait for an answer before he picked one up, eating it as he walked out to the living room. Matthew sighed and followed him back out again, grabbing some napkins off the counter.

He sat down across from New York, holding one of the napkins out when the state started looking around for them.

"Oh, thanks." He took the napkin and started wiping off his fingers. "So let me get this straight. You want me to give up some of my land after you and Dad get married. Why do we need another capital? I think Washington, D.C. and Ottawa are enough, don't you? Aren't we already switching people around?" New York shook his head as he picked up another wing. "Forget about it. Not happening."

Matthew sighed. "There are some things that may need to be decided on an immediate basis. It'd be better to have somewhere everyone can get together all at once and just make a decision. That's what our bosses think, anyway. Besides, didn't you always want your nation's capital to be in New York? This is close!"

New York frowned, thinking as he ate. Or maybe he was just staring at the food in front of him. Matthew decided to go with the former. After a moment, he wiped his hands off again and looked up at Matthew.

"I don't like you. I don't see why Dad had to practically move in with you. I used to see him all the time, because he lived so close. Now, I hardly ever get to see him. It's your fault." Matthew nodded and pushed his glasses up before he stood.

"Well, then I'm sorry to have wasted your time. I figured the least I could do was try, you know, for Al. But I can understand that completely. Giving up the land would be like approving the marriage. Forget I asked." He stopped when he got to the door, and looked over his shoulder. "While I'm telling Al, should I ask him about Massachusetts, too?"

Matthew leaned back in the seat of the taxi that New York had called for him. He thought it was very nice of him to pay for it. Not only that, but he agreed to give them as much land as they wanted for the capital.


	25. Chapter 25

Vegas 25

Matthew reached for the knob to change the station when the news update came on the radio. He stopped, however, when he caught the tail end of what the announcer was saying.

"...that less Americans are in favor of the dual democracy than initially were. Approval was down to 58%. Of those polled who originally approved but changed their minds, 75% stated it was because they were afraid America was giving up its sovereignty. As the official documents are reaching the final stages of their drafting, officials in the White House and Congress have begun a campaign to educate citizens about the program, including assurances that they will not lose any sovereignty..."

Matthew frowned and turned off the radio. Was Alfred not as happy about this marriage than he seemed to be? He had seemed happy about everything they had been doing to plan it. He was involved in every decision. He had even reluctantly admitted that the bridal shower had been a lot of fun. If Alfred wasn't happy, he would be loud and obnoxious about it like he always was, wouldn't he? He sighed as he pulled into the driveway and headed inside. He was just going to make himself paranoid thinking about it like that.

He walked inside, closing the door beside him quietly before heading to the kitchen. He stopped outside the kitchen as he heard Alfred's voice. Was he on the phone with someone?

"...can't, I'm sorry, Ivan. It's not that easy. I can't just do that whenever I feel like it anymore. I'm marrying Mattie...You know it's different from a regular alliance...I know we're not married yet." Matthew frowned as he listened. What were they talking about? He shook his head and called out.

"Hey Al! I'm home! Did you eat dinner yet?" He walked out into the kitchen. Alfred looked over and smiled, and Matthew wondered if it was a practiced comfort, or if he really had nothing to be guilty about.

"Hey Mattie! No, I was about to make something though. Just give me a sec, okay?" He motioned to the phone he was holding. "It's Ivan. Want say anything?" Matthew scowled and shook his head.

"No. Instead of making something, let's go out for dinner tonight. I'm starving. We can even go to McDonald's, if you want." Matthew smiled a bit as Alfred's smile brightened more than it already was.

"Sounds great!" He turned his attention back to the phone. "Sorry, Mattie came home. Hey look, I have to get going. The game is tomorrow, so I'll come get Alaska Friday. I'll come early and we can get lunch, okay? No, don't wake him up from his nap. Just tell him that Daddy misses him. Thanks. See you on Friday!"

Alfred hung up the phone and walked over to Matthew, scooping him up in a bear hug. Matthew just smiled, despite feeling his bones cracking.

"What were you talking to Ivan about?" Alfred kissed him lightly before setting him down again.

"Oh, I called him to tell him I wanted Alaska back." Matthew frowned. Was he hiding what they were talking about? Just what was going to happen on Friday, then?

"It _has_ been quiet here without the kids around, eh. Nunavut said she was getting lonely, so British Columbia took her to visit Newfoundland and Nova Scotia for a few days."

Alfred nodded as he walked out to the living room, sitting on the sofa while he pulled on his sneakers.

"Hey, why don't you come to Russia with me on Friday?" Matthew followed him out and smiled.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to interrupt family time." Alfred looked over at him with a raised brow for a moment. He tugged on his other shoe and walked over, moving his arms around Matthew again.

"How could you be interrupting it? You are my family, Mattie." Matthew felt his cheeks warm as Alfred kissed his forehead lightly. "It wouldn't be family time without you there. Now, let's go. You're buying me hamburgers."

As they walked out to the car, Matthew shook his head. This was exactly what he meant by getting paranoid.


	26. Chapter 26

Vegas 26

Alfred stirred when the smell of pancakes wafted to his nose. He wanted to sleep, but Matthew's pancakes were just so amazing. He couldn't sleep and let them get cold! He smiled a bit, stretching as he rolled on his side, opening his eyes. He smiled more when he saw that the smell was actually coming from right beside him.

"Breakfast in bed? Isn't it a few weeks until Father's Day?" Matthew laughed a bit as he set the tray down on the bedside table and sat on the side of the bed.

"You had breakfast in bed last week! Besides, I thought I could do something nice for you for once." Alfred blinked a few times. What did he mean by that? He always did nice things for him. He sat up and leaned over, resting his chin on Matthew's shoulder as he let his eyes close again. He wasn't quite ready to wake up yet.

"Mmm, but I don't want you to feel like you have to do anything." He reached his arms around Matthew's waist, kissing the side of his neck sleepily. He smiled against his neck when he felt his head tilt to the side slightly.

"Oh, does that mean you don't want the pancakes then?" Alfred's eyes shot open and he looked at Matthew, shocked. How could he not want the pancakes? Matthew laughed. "Never mind then. What? Do you want me to feed you? They're getting cold."

Alfred thought for a moment. Well, if Mattie was in the mood for being all cutesy, he could go for that. He nodded, opening his mouth a bit.

"Ah!" Matthew laughed and pulled the plate into his lap, cutting a piece of pancake and reaching over his shoulder to put it in Alfred's mouth.

"I can't believe you, sometimes." Alfred grinned as he swallowed.

"What? Would you say no if I offered?" Matthew thought for a moment, then sighed, cutting another piece.

"I guess not." He held up the fork and Alfred leaned over, eating it. Gods, he loved these pancakes. He watched as Matthew cut him another piece and frowned slightly. Something was bothering his Mattie. He could tell.

"What's wrong, Mattie?" Matthew stiffened a bit under him. He knew it. "Don't try to lie, either. I can tell, so just tell me."

Matthew sighed and held up another piece for him, which he took, chewing as he listened.

"Alfred, do you really want to get married? I mean, you're not just doing this because you know it will make me happy, are you?" Is that what was bothering him?

Alfred swallowed as he thought about it. Sure, he knew he didn't really want to wear the dress, and planning the wedding was a complete and total pain. He knew what a marriage between nations meant. But he loved Mattie. He never would have said yes if he didn't want this. Sure, he would have preferred just going to Las Vegas and getting it over with, but that had nothing to do with whether or not he wanted to get married. He moved one of his hands up to Matthew's cheek, pushing his face to look at him, then leaned in, kissing him. When he broke away, he looked him in the eye and smiled.

"I have never wanted anything more." He smiled when he felt the relief wash through Matthew. "Except maybe another piece of that pancake. "

He grinned when Matthew quickly got him another piece. There should be more mornings like this.


	27. Chapter 27

Vegas 27

Matthew laughed as he tried to keep up with Alfred.

"Al! Come on, you're blindfolded and I have your glasses. You're supposed to let me lead you to your surprise so you don't run into a tree or something, eh!" Alfred turned in his general direction and smiled.

"But it's not that much of a surprise when I can hear the falls! Knowing the sap you are, I'll bet we're having lunch at the spot we're going to get married, right?" Matthew sighed and caught up, reaching up and pulling off the blindfold.

"See the next time I try to do something romantic for you." Alfred just grinned and scooped him up in his arms, carrying him down the rest of the path.

"It's romantic anyway!" Matthew rolled his eyes and reached up, sliding Alfred's glasses back on his face.

"You're just a big dork." Alfred ginned more and nodded as he walked up to the set up that Ontario had brought out this morning. Matthew had to hand it to him, he really did a good job. He was sure he'd come home and find a bill for everything later, but he'd enjoy what was here for now. Alfred set him down on the blanket, stretched his arms over his head, then flopped down beside him.

"Breakfast in bed, a surprise picnic, and we're going out to eat before the game tonight. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to put me in a good mood for something." Matthew laughed a bit as he pulled out their sandwiches. Alfred had been surprisingly observant today.

"Are you always trying to put me in a good mood for something when you do your extravagant romantic gestures?" He handed a sandwich to Alfred, who took it, and took a bite as he looked out at the water.

"Weh, ur. Ah dryin do ave seh wih oo." Matthew sighed and pulled out a soda, handing it to him.

"One more time, in English?" Alfred grinned sheepishly and sipped the soda, swallowing before repeating himself.

"I said, sure, I'm trying to have sex with you." He took another bite of his sandwich as Matthew blushed, and they fell into a comfortable silence as they ate their lunch.

"Feliks can be annoying at times with his deadlines, but he picked a good place for the wedding." Alfred looked over at Matthew as he swallowed the last of his sandwich and nodded.

"I think it's amazing that he knew we came here all the time. He had to have talked to someone. I don't know who though." Matthew sighed.

"I have a feeling it was Papa. I told him I was going to propose to you, after all. He had reservations at first, because of how serious it is for nations to actually get married, but when he was sure I wanted to do it, he was quite excited about it." Alfred nodded a bit as he listened.

"You know, you've been asking me how I feel about everything, and I can't help but wonder what your thoughts are. Are you still as serious about it as you were then?" Matthew blinked a few times. Was he coming off as looking for an out?

"No, no! I mean, yes! I am! Of course I am! That's why I was worried that you might not be. I don't want to force you into doing anything you don't want to do." Alfred stared at him, and Matthew blushed as he noticed that the blue of his eyes seemed to cloud over and darken.

Alfred leaned in, kissing him lightly at first. Matthew slipped his arms around his neck and Alfred responded by biting lightly at his bottom lip as he pushed him back onto the blanket. He brought a hand up, running it through the strands of Alfred's hair. Alfred broke the kiss and started kissing slowly down his neck as his hands traveled lower.

Matthew tried to focus on remembering to breathe as he looked up at the sky. In the back of his mind, he vaguely noted that this was backwards from how he had planned the afternoon going. But Alfred's mouth was warm and skilled, and he decided he just couldn't be bothered to care as he gathered a fistful of his hair.


	28. Chapter 28

Vegas 28

Sometimes, Alfred wondered why he never thought to take Mattie to a hockey game sooner. They watched it all the time at home, and they always got so into the games. He had lost track of how many times furniture had to be repaired or replaced. However, all it took was 10 minutes of the Stanley Cup Final between the Toronto Maple Leafs and Detroit Red Wings for him to understand. Somewhere in the back of his mind, there was an alarm that didn't seem to go off this time when it should have.

"COME ON, Mitchell! Stop being a pussy and take the damn shot!" Alfred blinked a few times, watching as Matthew pounded the glass and flipped off the player. A referee looked over and Alfred reached up, pulling him away from the glass.

"Don't get us kicked out, Mattie!" Matthew jerked out of his hold and stood up on his chair excitedly as he watched the action on the ice.

"Go, go, go...GOOOOOOAAAAAL! Yeah! In your face Dead Wings!" Alfred groaned and turned.

"I'm going to get more beer." He left his fiance to yell at the players and escaped into the stadium in search of the concession stand.

He stuck his hands in his pockets, whistling to himself as he walked down the hall. A few Leafs fans jeered his Red Wings jersey as he passed. Sure, technically he was on the wrong side of the stadium, but it didn't really matter, did it? He and Mattie chose opposing teams all the time.

Of course, they also yelled and swore at the TV, broke glasses and furniture, and beat each other up while they were watching. He wondered why he was so subdued now. Mattie was just doing the same thing he did at home on a regular basis.

Then again, he didn't have players returning the swears and threatening bodily harm at home. They wouldn't really get into a fight with a fan though, would they? He shook his head and went to the stand, ordering the two of them another round of beers.

He dropped said beers when he finally made his way back to their seats. It had been difficult to get to them with the sudden crowding of the fans around where he wanted to go. The first quarter was about to end, and there was already a brawl.

It would have been pretty cool if the source of the brawl had not been his Mattie.

He was pretty sure he didn't want to know how this started, but he dropped the beer and hurried over, shoving fans, referees, and players alike out of his way with ease. He finally reached the core of the battle, where his brother was matching one of the Red Wings players blow for blow, despite not having the same protection. He glanced to the side and saw that two panes of glass had been broken. He came up behind the player, noting the back of his shirt read Bertuzzi, and picked him up, flipping him back out onto the ice.

With everyone out of the way he turned to check on him and blinked when he saw that Mattie, despite the obvious black eye he'd have, the bleeding cut on his forehead, split lip, and broken glass in his hair, was laughing. Alfred sighed and pulled his brother into a hug.

"And everyone calls _me_ an idiot. They've never seen how you get when hockey's involved." They stayed like that for a moment until Alfred pulled away. He returned it when Mattie smiled at him, but couldn't hide his disbelief when he pulled out a bag and tweezers.

"Help me get the glass out for a souvenir. And hurry! Security's coming!"

Oh, the things he did for this man.


	29. Chapter 29

Vegas 29

WARNING: If you are sensitive about hockey, this chapter is not for you. Just saying.

"Well I don't know what you were expecting, punching the security guard like that." Alfred took the ice pack and cloth the stewardess had brought over for them and pressed it just to the side of Matthew's eye in an attempt to bring down the swelling. Matthew just rolled his eyes before he closed them, leaning his head back against the seat.

"Not now, Al. My head still hurts." He scowled a bit as Alfred chuckled beside him. He didn't see how his misery was so amusing. He felt a warm breath by his ear and shivered a bit as it mixed with the cold of the ice pack.

"Does that mean you won't be interested in joining the mile-high club anytime soon?" Matthew opened his eyes to give Alfred the most blank look he could muster. Judging from the other's amusement, it just came off as annoyed instead. Alfred shifted in his seat, turning to face him properly. "Ah, come on, Mattie. At least they let us stay until the end of the game, and the Maple Leafs all signed your jersey afterwards." Matthew laughed a bit to himself quietly.

"Not going to mention the part where those bastards dragged me out onto the ice to join the picture with the Stanley Cup?" Alfred grinned.

"Well, I didn't want to rub in your face that the Red Wings won. Again. They did a good enough job of it already, I think." He laughed as Matthew shot his hand out, hitting his arm.

"How much longer is this flight, anyway?" Alfred shrugged and pulled open the window cover, looking outside.

"Looks like we're still over Alaska. There's at least a few more hours. Get some sleep. We're going to lunch as soon as we get there." Matthew nodded a bit, closing his eyes again.

"Sounds like a good idea." Alfred fell silent beside him as he flipped through the AirMall catalogue, and Matthew soon found himself drifting into a deep sleep.

"Hey, Mattie! The in-flight movie is starting! Check it out! It's that one with the penguins! I watch this with the kids all the time! I love this one." Matthew sighed as he opened his eyes again. So much for getting sleep.

"Don't they usually show newer movies on flights?" Alfred looked over and smiled a bit.

"They had G. on before, but you slept right through it. I didn't want to wake you up." Matthew blinked a few times before deciding not to mention he had just woke him up now. "You look so cute when you're asleep."

"Uh...Thanks, Al. So do you." He closed his eyes again, determined to go back to being cute while he was asleep. Beside him, Alfred grinned, leaning close to his ear again. He ghosted a few kisses over his neck lightly before lowering his voice. Matthew loved and hated when he did that. It was so distracting. Didn't Alfred realize he wanted to sleep?

"Are you _sure_ you don't want to? With Alaska home, you know we won't get time again until after the wedding." Matthew's eyes snapped open. He fumbled with his seatbelt until he managed to unhook it, then grabbed Alfred's arm and pulled him out of his seat on his way to the back of the plane. If the other passengers were amused or disgusted, and Alfred was making that pervy grin behind him, he didn't care.

Waiting until after the wedding was just too long for his plans. Alfred had foiled them on three separate occasions yesterday alone by being quicker on the draw, and Matthew was determined to leave it at that.


	30. Chapter 30

Should've Gone to Vegas 30

Matthew was in too good a mood to notice the other passengers shuffling past them, blushing and obviously uncomfortable, as they headed off the plane to the gate. He was also in too good of a mood to notice Alaska perched on Ivan's shoulders, waving wildly as soon as he caught sight of them.

"Hey, Mattie! There they are!"Good thing Alfred was there to snap him out of the same euphoria he put him in. He blinked a few times and looked around, taking in the surroundings that were flying by him quickly. Since when did planes fly in buildings? Oh, they had landed.

"Daddy! Mattie! You're finally here! Mama, let me down!" Oh right. They were in Russia, picking up Alaska. He frowned slightly when the memory of a family lunch hit him. Alfred's hand squeezed his shoulder lightly before he let go and ran over, scooping up Alaska in his arms. He smiled a bit as he watched them. Alfred really did love all his kids. Matthew smiled more as his mind drifted, wondering what Niagara would look like.

"They make a cute photo, da?" A camera was dropped in his hand and Matthew frowned. He had all but forgotten about Ivan. "You will take one of all us, nyet? Alaska said he wanted a picture of his family together." He looked up at Ivan and scowled to see the seemingly harmless smile. He knew that Ivan was doing this on purpose, to try and drive a wedge between Alfred and him. Too bad for him he waited too long. He wouldn't have let him get away with it without a fight before, and he definitely wouldn't now that they were a scant two weeks away from their wedding. He forced a smile at Ivan before he looked over at Alfred.

"Hold on and I'll find someone to take the picture. It's a family photo, after all, right?" As expected, Alfred smiled brightly and nodded as he picked up Alaska.

"Absolutely! It wouldn't be a picture without you!" Matthew smiled and turned, holding out the camera to the nearest person as Ivan scowled behind him, then turned, walking over to stand with Alfred and Alaska.

"Daddy, stop it! Your hand is wet." Alaska tried to push Alfred's hand away while he was fixing up his hair.

"I know it is. I spit on it to fix your hair. Now hold still!" Matthew chuckled as he watched, then turned to see who he was holding the camera to, smile falling quickly.

"N-N-Natalia. Hi. What are you doing here?" Natalia frowned as she looked at the camera that had been deposited in her hand, then at the family behind them.

"I came to see off my dear nephew and keep my brother from trying anything that would jeopardize our love for each other. What are you doing here?" Matthew sighed.

"Essentially the same thing. Would you mind taking a family picture for us?" Natalia shook her head.

"I will not." Matthew blinked a few times. "I am going to be in the picture, as well. Keep my brother from getting away." She pushed past him and walked over, taking Alaska out of Alfred's arms.

"Hey! Now hold on just a second, Nat! Alaska is—" Natalia cut off Alfred's protests as she deposited the camera in his hands and walked over to Ivan.

"Now, dear brother. We will have a picture with sweet Alaska, yes?" Ivan swallowed heavily as he started to back away. Matthew smirked and casually walked behind him, stepping on the end of his scarf.

"I think it will be a cute picture. With his Mama and Aunt Nattie, eh. Right, Alaska?" Alaska nodded and smiled, then looked over at Alfred, who was trying to figure out how to turn on the camera.

"Oh, Daddy! Daddy! After this, can we get pasta for lunch?" Matthew wasn't sure if he was more amused by the shock on Alfred's face, the fact that it made him drop the camera, or Ivan's relief when it broke upon hitting the ground.

He couldn't have planned that better if he tried.


	31. Chapter 31

Vegas 31

Lunch had gone about as well as Alfred expected it to. Alaska was oblivious to the Cold War revival across the table between his Uncle and his "Mama," and both parties seemed to believe he was as well. That was fine with him. More important, was that he still wasn't sure what they had eaten. It was pasta, apparently. Alaska really seemed to like whatever it was, and he was glad that Ivan seemed to know what he meant, because he was pretty sure he'd never associate long purple noodles with pasta.

For their part, Ivan and Matthew had behaved themselves, only glaring at each other when they thought he wasn't looking. He reminded himself that he would have to discuss the issue with Matthew sometime before their wedding. It bothered him. Was he not smart enough to comprehend what was going on around him, so he had to be sheltered from it? He could care less about what Ivan thought about him, but he hoped Matthew didn't think that was the case. He had already asked Matthew to trust him, but lunch made it clear that he didn't. Why else would he see Ivan as such a great threat?

He sighed, leaning back in the cramped seat of the plane. Matthew's head lightly bumped his shoulder before settling there. He reached his hand over to stroke his hair lightly as he slept. It's not that he was mad at him, per se. He never could be. It was just upsetting that even Matthew thought he was some kind of idiot. A tug on his sleeve drew his attention to where Alaska was sitting by the window.

"Daddy! Look! Look! I wonder if I can see my house from here. Is that it there, Daddy?" Alfred smiled as he glanced over Alaska at the glaciers in the Bering Strait below.

"No, that's definitely not your house. Your house is in the capital. And where is that? Do you remember?" Alaska nodded.

"It's in Juneau, where the crazy lady is!" Alfred startled for a moment as a few of the surrounding passengers chuckled.

"She's not- Okay, maybe she is, but you don't call her that. Not in public anyway." Matthew stirred and he glanced back over at him. Matthew really was something else. He could sit and watch him all day and never get bored. Sure, he'd say he was, because it was expected of him. Most people would think just watching someone all day and being happy was weird anyway. Matthew was such an important part of his life, it seemed ridiculous to him that anyone thought he could be swayed or deterred now that he finally had him. He shook his head and turned back to Alaska. "Not tired at all, huh? I think the movie is starting soon. Do you want headphones for it?"

"Yeah! It's the one with all the animals, right?" Alfred smiled and nodded as he reached up, pushing the button for the stewardess. After getting the headphones, he let himself get lost in thought about the past few months. Their relationship was changing along with the rest of their lives in this whirlwind of wedding planning. It was hard to keep up sometimes.

A few hours later found them pulling back into the driveway. He watched Alaska get out of the car and run to the house, where his siblings were already opening the door excitedly. He turned to Matthew and smiled.

"Just a random, out of the blue thought I had just now." Matthew blinked a few times.

"What's that, Al?" God, he loved how he said his name. Even when he was legitimately curious, it still had that undertone of 'I'm annoyed because this is probably dumb, but I love you so I will listen to anything you have to say' to it.

"Let's write our own vows for the wedding." And Matthew always complained that he wasn't involved. Well there. "Regular vows are so boring, and just don't have any of what I feel for you. I know I'm not the best with words, but…I really want to do this." He looked over at Matthew, who was just staring at him. "Uh…Mattie? You okay? I mean, it was just a thought. We don't have to do it." His smile faltered and he shifted, pulling his keys out of the ignition. He stopped when Matthew's hand moved over his. "What's—" He turned to look at Matthew again, but was cut off by those soft lips meeting his. Oh. Well. Questions should be answered like this more often.

In the house, Montana ushered the kids back inside as he realized his parents weren't getting out of the car anytime soon.

"Hey Hannah! Why aren't Daddy and Uncle Mattie coming inside?" Montana groaned as he looked at Hawaii.

"I lost track of how many times I've told you in the past few days that I am not Hannah Montana. I am a man, and my name is just. Montana. That's it. Not Hannah." The kids just giggled and he sighed, covering his face as he sank back in the chair. They couldn't possibly take too long out there, could they?


	32. Chapter 32

Vegas 32

When Matthew awoke the next morning, he was vaguely aware of two things before he had even opened his eyes. First, he couldn't help but notice the dull ache that indicated Alfred had taken the lead again last night. His plan was backfiring on so many levels. He'd have to make sure he had the upper hand next time, even if he had to resort to the puppy dog eyes. Second, he knew he didn't want to open his eyes. If he did, whoever was standing over the bed, staring and waiting, was going to make him leave the warmth of the bed. He was rather enjoying being in bed, serving as Alfred's pillow with the other nation curled up against him. He decided he would ignore the looming presence.

"I know you're awake, so, like, hurry up and get ready. There's a lot to do and we're running out of time."

Too bad that presence was Poland, and Poland had the patience of a teenage girl waiting for her first date to arrive. He shuddered as he recalled Indiana's first date. Neither Alfred nor he wanted her to go, especially because it was with regular boy she'd met at the store. He wasn't sure which had been worse: dealing with her panicking to get ready or trying to get Alfred to get off the porch and put his shotgun away.

"Like, did you hear me? I have a bucket of water in my hands, and I am totally prepared to use it."

That was enough to get him to open his eyes, which narrowed into a glare as he looked up at Poland.

"How did you get in here?" Alfred shifted in his arms, and he moved a hand to stroke his hair lightly, never taking his eyes off the nation standing over them.

"Oh, your boy let me in. Ah…Montana?" Matthew blinked a few times. Right. Montana had come to watch the young states while they went to get Alaska.

"And, why are you here? In our room, waking us up?" The question mumbled into his chest made both he and Poland jump slightly. Neither of them had noticed Alfred actually waking up.

"Oh, well, I'm specifically looking for you, America! See, we, like, totally have to pick out the flowers itoday/i. Did you look through the books and magazines I left you? Did you find anything you like?" Matthew sighed as Alfred groaned, pushing off him. He reached over, grabbing both of their glasses off the bedside table, handing Alfred his. He put his own on and looked at the clock.

"At seven in the morning?" They hadn't gone to bed until about 4. That was the last time he'd looked anyway. He still wasn't sure how Alfred had managed to be up for another round after that, but he certainly wasn't complaining either.

"Yes! The florists open around 8, and then we have to, like, go try out some food from the caterers." Matthew groaned as he finally sat up. There were two piles of clothes at their feet on the end of the bed. "I totally took the liberty of picking out clothes for you." Matthew raised a brow. There was something off about the way Poland was acting. There was also something off about the clothes set out for Alfred. He was pretty sure he'd never seen any of them before. Before he could comment, Poland sauntered out of the room. "Like, don't keep me waiting, okay?"

Matthew sighed and waited until he was gone before sliding out from under the covers. He was thankful he didn't decide to wake them up by pulling off the comforter. They hadn't bothered getting dressed last night. He made a mental note that he had to change the sheets today as he started getting dressed. He was pulling on his shirt when Alfred finally picked up his clothes to start pulling them on. As he tried to find the second pant leg for the shorts Poland left out, he seemed to stop. Matthew glanced down. Oh, he didn't. He bit his lip, trying not to laugh. He did.

"FELIKS! YOU BETTER RUN BEFORE I GET DOWN THERE!" Matthew winced as Alfred yelled, throwing the skirt across the room.

"Al, come on. It's seven in the morning. The kids are trying to sleep. I'm sure it's just a harmless-" Alfred didn't even turn to look at him as he started pulling his shorts on.

"A harmless what? Harmless prank? Oh, hey, America's, like, totally the bride. He's more a girl than I am. I'm gonna like, dress him up all pretty and we'll totally be bffls, and have, like, Mary Kay parties." Matthew frowned, then blinked.

"How do you even know what Mary Kay is?" Alfred frowned.

"I don't know. Maybe because I'm apparently a woman!" His gaze fell on the shoes at the foot of the bed. There, besides Matthew's sneakers, were a pair of heels. "That's it." He stalked out of the room and Matthew hurried after him. He wasn't sure what Alfred was going to do, but he was prepared to stop any violence. He followed him down the stairs where Poland was sitting with Montana, having a cup of coffee. "You." Poland looked up, frowning.

"That's, like, not what I set out for you. You have to practice wearing heels or you'll get hurt again." Alfred shook his head.

"You are getting out of our house and you are not coming back. I have had it. From day one, you have been nothing but a thorn in my side. I am so glad you are amused at my expense, but I do not appreciate being ordered around. I couldn't even pick my own dress! Which I am only wearing because Mattie asked me to, mind you!" Poland and Montana blinked, staring blankly at Alfred. Matthew sighed.

"Al, come on. It's early, and you didn't have your coffee yet. Just take a minute to calm down. I'm sure he wasn't trying to say you like wearing dresses and going to Mary Kay parties. Is all this really necessary?" He put his hand on Alfred's shoulder. Alfred scowled.

"Yes! This is our wedding, Mattie! Me and you! But what have we really done? We ate a few pieces of cake and wrote out the invitations that he picked for us. We didn't pick anything on our registry; he did." Matthew sighed.

"You picked out the table settings, Al. And what did we decide yesterday? We're writing our vows, right?" Alfred scowled.

"Oh, are we? Did you get permission from Princess Feliks? Not that it matters. We don't need it." He turned to look at Poland again. "Get out." Matthew reached out, putting a hand on Poland's arm as he made for the door.

"Don't go, Feliks. He's just on his period or something." Matthew scowled. "Why don't we go talk in the kitchen, iAlfred/i?" He couldn't believe he was doing this. There was shuffling upstairs. He knew Alfred was going to wake the kids up with how loud he was being.

"You know, it figures you're taking his side. Of course you would. You've been enjoying the slow degradation of my pride. Fine. He's not fired. Have fun shopping for flowers and whatever else you want to do. It's not like my opinion has mattered from the start, anyway." He turned, grabbing his keys off the table as he left the house, slamming the door behind him. Matthew stared after him. He wasn't sure whether to be pissed off or upset, so he was a strange mix of both. Before he could decide whether to say something to Poland or go after Alfred, there were small figures holding either of his legs. He reached down, picking up Alaska and Nunavut in either arm.

"It's okay. Daddy's just not having a good day. Do you want to come to the store with Mr. Feliks and me?" Behind him, Montana closed his phone after sending out a text message.

"Hey, Papa. I, uh…I'm going to go home now…" Matthew nodded and went to the stairs to get the kids ready to go out. He didn't allow himself to wonder if this was a useless waste of money.


	33. Chapter 33

Vegas 33

Matthew sighed for what felt like the thousandth time as he looked at another combination of flowers that Poland was showing him. Alaska and Hawaii were tugging on either of his hands, asking constant questions about where Alfred was. Nunavut was sitting in his lap, refusing to move from her perch. He didn't want to know what Arizona and New Mexico were doing behind him. There was a loud yelp from Arizona, followed by his sister's giggles. He looked over at them. He knew he didn't want to know.

"Arizona, that's why I told you not to touch the cactus! Now come here so I can get them out." He took his hands back from the younger states as Arizona walked over. There was tsking from the side as he started plucking out the thorns.

"Like, I'm trying to get this done. Can you look over here? Don't you realize how much it takes to plan a wedding? We don't have all day, you know. This should have been done forever ago, but America insisted on taking you to that hockey game. Not to mention that totally pointless trip to Russia." Matthew frowned slightly, nodding as he continued pulling out the thorns.

"He had to pick up his son. I think that's pretty necessary, don't you?" He smiled at Arizona as he pulled out the last thorn. "Now, don't touch it this time, okay?" Arizona smiled and nodded, hurrying back over to New Mexico. Alaska and Hawaii followed him this time, leaving him with Nunavut.

"Whatever. Anyway, I know you said America wanted red roses, but really? I mean, like, everyone uses those. I want something a little more special than that. Something that totally stands out. How about Corn Poppies? I think they look great." Matthew frowned as he listened. If America's opinion didn't matter, then his didn't either, so why was he asking him? He looked at the bouquet in Poland's hands. It looked cute with Poland holding it, but he couldn't imagine Alfred with it at all. He looked back over his shoulder, watching the kids as they pointed to different flowers in the refrigerators.

"I'd really rather go with the roses, Feliks. Common or not, they mean a lot to Al." Poland frowned slightly.

"I already let him use the roses in your table arrangements. It's not like you won't have them at all. Besides, these go better with the dress I chose." Matthew blinked, looking back at him. He vaguely recalled Alfred refusing to answer him when he'd asked if he found a dress he liked. He'd always thought Alfred was annoyed that Matthew was asking him to wear the dress at all, but maybe there was more to it than that.

"Roses, Feliks. Red Roses and white lilies." Matthew was not going to waver. In the back of his mind, he wondered how someone has stubborn as Alfred would yield to the extent he had. The answer came to him as quickly as he'd asked the question. He wanted to make Matthew happy. Sometimes Alfred seemed so involved in what was going on that he forgot his reluctance to have a big wedding in the first place. Poland blinked, looking taken aback.

"Fine. Whatever. The lame red roses and white lilies are yours." He turned, going to the counter to place the order. Matthew stood with Nunavut in his arms and smiled.

"I think that should make Alfred a little happy. Do you think so, sweetheart?" Nunavut smiled and nodded happily. He blinked, flinching as something shattered and turned. Alaska smiled sheepishly at him as he stood in front of a broken vase.

"New Mexico did it."


	34. Chapter 34

Vegas 34

Six shots rang out through the empty plain, followed by the hollow echoes of bullets on tin. There was a low chuckle, and the cracking of can with the hiss of escaping carbon.

"I don't know how ya managed to hit those targets with that old thing, Pops." Alfred smirked as he turned, taking the offered beer from Texas and holding up his favorite pistol, a Colt .45.

"This…is how the West was iwon/i." He chuckled as he took a long sip of the beer, enjoying his current buzz. To his left, there was the repeated echo of gunshots, and a feminine voice.

"The old man is drunk and hitting better than you, Alabama." Alfred looked over, pointing around his beer.

"Hey! I'm not drunk, Georgia. I'm pleasantly not sober. And Alabama, I know I taught you better than that." He opened his gun again, preparing another round. Alabama shook his head as he walked over to the cooler.

"So, what brings ya out here anyways, Dad? You only come out when yer mad 'bout something. You're getting married soon, this ain't the time to be getting angry." He opened his own beer, catching the escaping foam with his mouth before it dripped all over his hands. "Who shook up my beer?" He glared over at Texas, who just grinned. Alfred sighed, pulling his hat down further over his head.

"I got into a fight about the wedding with Mattie. But really, it's our wedding. Not some…pet project for prissypants." Georgia raised a brow as she walked over.

"Prissypants? You mean Poland? I thought that other country was helping him, too. Ah…He used to work for you. What was his name again?" Alfred nodded as he sipped the beer, closing his gun.

"Lithuania. He wasn't there today. But it doesn't matter! I'm done! I'm not doing anything for this wedding because my opinion doesn't matter anyway! You'd think that if I was getting forced into this stupid dress, I could at least pick the one I want, but no!" Georgia snickered.

"Ginny told me about the dress he wanted. I wish I could have seen it. Who knew that there was a designer out there that'd make the flag into a wedding dress?" Alabama choked on his beer as Texas started laughing loudly.

"Who'd wanna wear a dress like that?" He stopped and blinked, looking over at Alfred. "Why the hell are ya wearing a dress? You ain't a chick." Alabama continued choking in the background as Georgia shook her head.

"It's 'cause Canada wanted him to. You know he's got the old man wrapped around his finger." Alfred groaned.

"Do you always have to go with the old man stuff? I mean, you're not much younger than me. Just because you were the last colony…" Georgia scowled and slapped Alfred as Texas watched, confused.

"What'd she do that for?" Alabama, able to breathe again, put a hand on his shoulder as he leaned in to answer.

.

"Dad just called Georgia old." Texas whistled, shaking his head as Alfred rubbed his cheek.

"Geez, you didn't have to slap me, Georgia." She crossed her arms as she looked at him.

"What happened?" Alfred sighed, tossing his empty can in their bag for them, and then turned back to the targets. Pictures of Poland had been taped to all of them.

"Fel- ah, Poland tried to make me wear a skirt and heels today. I got pissed off and fired him. Mattie took his side." He aimed his pistol, firing off another round of shots. "What the hell? I'm not a chick. I'm only wearing the dress at all because Mattie asked me to. Why the hell would he even do that?" He watched Alabama walk over to set up the cans again as he worked on reloading.

"Didn't you sprain yer ankle trying to walk in heels?"Alabama looked over as he put up the last can. "Like, within a few seconds of puttin' 'em on?" Alfred nodded, a flush tinting his cheeks again.

"I might have…But you should have seen those things!" Georgia sighed as she put her hands on his shoulders, making a massaging motion.

"You silly old man. Did it ever cross yer mind that maybe Poland didn't want that to happen at the wedding? I mean, it would be bad if you tripped again walking down the aisle." Alfred gave her a dry look.

"Technically, there is no aisle. We're getting married outside." Georgia rolled her eyes and she stopped moving her hands, patting his shoulders.

"Technicalities aside, dear, don't you think that it's a little irrational to think Poland has it out for you and yer…" She snickered a bit. "Masculinity? I mean, if having…gracious, I don't even know how many states you've had anymore. If that doesn't change anyone's opinion of you, why would wearing a dress for the love of yer life on the most important day of your entire relationship?" Alfred blinked a few times, letting his head hang.

"You're really making me feel like an idiot here, Georgia." Alabama grinned as he piped up from the side.

"That's 'cause you are one, Dad." Alfred shot him a glare before looking at Georgia again.

"It doesn't change the fact that Poland has completely taken over our wedding!" She smiled, ruffling his hair a bit.

"I don't think that it's as bad as you may think. Surely you've been able to decide some things?" Alfred sighed.

"Well. I picked the table centerpieces. And the wedding favors. And I decided we were going to write our own vows." Texas walked over, handing him another beer.

"You are, Pops? What are you going to say? How 'bout giving us a preview?" Alfred blinked a few times, before answering, flustered.

"Oh, well, I don't- I mean, we just…We decided last night. I don't have anything written yet or anything." Alabama patted his pockets before producing a small golf pencil and the receipt from the gun shop that morning.

"Well, then, let's get started!" Alfred stared for a moment, and then smiled as he took the offered items.

"Yeah, alright, but not too long. I have to catch a flight home to Mattie soon."


	35. Chapter 35

Vegas 35

It was a lurch in his stomach that made Matthew awake the next morning with a pained groan. He told Poland he hadn't wanted to go to that last caterer. He knew he'd end up paying for it, though he'd expected it to be at the waistband. He didn't have a chance to notice the warmth spooning around him before his stomach lurched again, forcing him to roll off the bed and run into the bathroom. He cursed Poland and his caterers as he emptied the contents of his stomach into the cold bowl. He couldn't hear anything besides his own retching, so he jumped, whirling around when he felt a cold cloth wiping his face after he'd finished. It was a followed by a warm hand on his back, rubbing lightly. He followed the hands to the figure sitting to the side of him. It was slightly blurred, but unmistakable.

"Al…?" He bit his lip as he thought about their fight the day before. His confidence about the wedding had faltered as he found himself falling asleep alone. He was brought out of his thoughts as Alfred shifted, leaning into him as he reached up to flush the toilet.

"Hey." A glass was pressed to his lips and he sipped the cold water it held, washing the taste from his mouth. The glass was set aside and Alfred's arms were around him, helping him up. "You feel okay? We can stay here if you think you have to. Otherwise, I'm bringing you back to bed." Matthew just nodded, not entirely sure what was going on. Alfred nodded to himself and scooped up Matthew in his arms, as though he were the groom carrying his bride. Matthew moved his arms around his neck, and, when Alfred tried to set him in the bed, he refused to let go.

"Don't leave!" Alfred smiled, even as Matthew flushed. That hadn't come out at all the way he wanted it to. Instead of calm, indicating they had to talk, he had sounded desperate, afraid that Alfred would walk out on him again. "…Don't leave." He let go of Alfred, who simply moved, laying in bed with him again. Alfred's arm moved to its place around his waist and they just stared at each other for a moment. They both started to speak at the same time.

"I'm sor-"  
"About yes-" They stopped after cutting each other off and laughed a bit. Alfred leaned over, kissing him lightly, disregarding that Matthew had been sick moments before.

"I'm sorry Mattie. It wasn't fair to go off on you like that yesterday." Matthew shook his head.

"It wasn't." Alfred winced a bit from the blunt agreement. "But…" Matthew sighed. "I can understand why you did. I'm sorry Alfred. I've been so caught up in what I wanted, that I just assumed you wanted the same thing, too." A smile replaced the pained expression Alfred had been wearing as he held Matthew closer.

"All I want, and all I've ever wanted, is for you to be happy. If letting Feliks turn our wedding into some pet project that completely disregards what I want, that's fine. But the second he goes against what you want, he's out of here. Deal?" Matthew shook his head.

"No deal." Alfred blinked a few times, but Matthew continued before he could ask. "Because it's our wedding, and only our decisions matter. If he doesn't like it, he can get married himself and have everything he wants." Alfred stared blankly at him for a moment. "We're even going to have hamburgers at the reception."

"Really? We are?" Matthew smiled to himself. He knew Alfred would like that.

"Well, as appetizers anyway. You know the little ones?" Alfred nodded.

"You have such good taste in food, Mattie." Matthew rolled his eyes and rolled, shifting closer against Alfred. He moved his hand down his side, and blinked as he felt the fabric of his boxers.

"Alfred…did you buy silk boxers?" Alfred flushed brightly.

"Ah...No. I did not." Matthew raised a brow and continued feeling the material. His fingers brushed over his skin inside his thighs, where fabric should have been and he paused. He glanced at Alfred, who was looking at the headboard, and slid his hand under the fabric, running his fingers along the lace underneath.

"Al…you…" Alfred scowled as he snapped at him, embarrassed.

"My boxers looked weird under it, okay?" Matthew shook his head.

"Why are you wearing this?" Alfred huffed.

"Because I'm walking around in heels today. I can't be tripping all over the place when I'm walking down the aisle! Iggy is a total wuss! He'd never be able to catch me." Matthew rolled his eyes.

"Hey Al?" Alfred blinked and quieted.

"Yeah Mattie?" Matthew traced his fingers along the lacy edges.

"Take them off, eh?" Alfred swallowed heavily.

"But Mattie, you're si—" Matthew pressed a finger to his lips, silencing him.

"I got better." Before Alfred could say anything else, he leaned in, kissing him. There would be no more room for protests.


	36. Chapter 36

Vegas 36

Alfred winced as he walked down the stairs. Between the firm "punishment" for coming home he just got from Matthew, and these stupid heels, he was in a lot pain below the waist. He frowned slightly as he reached the bottom. By now the television should be blaring cartoons. Arizona and New Mexico would be shooting at each other with their cap guns. Alaska would be trying to watch TV, holding his stuffed moose close. Hawaii and Nunavut would be playing tea party. None of that was going on. It was quiet. Too quiet. Too…clichéd.

He groaned and turned, trying to run back upstairs to change before they realized he was awake, but the heel of a shoe caught on the edge of the stair, throwing off his balance. He slid down the rest of the stairs, his skirt hiking up as he hit each step. He winced and opened his eyes just in time to be staring at the camera as it flashed, accompanied by a series of giggles. He should have known it would happen sooner or later. Bachelor…ette…party.

"Dad! Please! There are some things I did inot/i want to see in my life and this was one of them! Pull your skirt down!"

"Oh God. Doesn't that chafe you at all? All that lace…"

"Wait til I show this to the guys. They'd never believe it in a million years without this picture!"

"You didn't hurt your ankle again, did you? What are you even doing wearing that?"

Oh his daughters. He just iloved/i them so.

A few hours later found Alfred changed into fatigues, boots, and a blue wristband. He peeked around the boulder that he had dodged behind, looking for any signs of a red wristband that would indicate his enemy. Finding none, he dove out from behind the rock, holding his gun in front of him as he crawled into the nearby bushes. He poked his gun through the bushes, pushing the brush aside, peering at the red flag billowing in the distance with a lone gunner standing guard. He glanced over his shoulder to where his ally was waiting behind a nearby tree and nodded slightly. He dropped to the ground again, crawling through the high grass to another boulder and a better shot. His eyes widened as a shot flew over his head, grazing his ahoge. He glanced to the side, and quickly rolled out of the way as the gunner guarding the flag fired another shot.

"Ginny! I'll cover you! Get the flag!" Virginia nodded, running out of where she was hiding as Alfred lifted off the ground, moving in the other direction. The lone gunner moved back and forth, trying to shoot at both of them. Alfred aimed his shot quickly, firing. The gunner threw down her rifle, pouting as the blue paint splattered squarely on her chest.

"Dad! That's not fair! You've been in wars!" Alfred shrugged as Virginia ran past her, grabbing the flag from its perch. He pushed up his goggles and walked over, setting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry North Dakota. But you were the ones who decided on paint ball for my…bachelorette party. Awesome choice, by the way. This has been an awesome day. Well…aside from this morning." They both shuddered at the memory. Virginia hurried over.

"Y'all better get a move on before they realize their flag is missing." Alfred nodded and leaned over, kissing his daughter's forehead.

"You did good honey. You took out most of my team up here by yourself." He ruffled her hair and turned, pulling his goggles down again as he followed after Virginia. They had a paintball war to win.


	37. Chapter 37

Vegas 37

Matthew sat down with a plate of poutine and flipped on the television. Alfred had been dragged out by the girls a couple hours ago, leaving him home alone for the day. He didn't have any planning to do for the wedding: food was ordered, flowers were ordered. He continued down his mental checklist: they'd applied for their license in Ontario, all of the invitations had been answered, the reception hall was booked and ready, they'd arranged for an open bar, and clothes were accounted for. They were ready for this. They'd be making the centerpieces and favors for the tables later in the week, after the rehearsal dinner. He rubbed his nose. It was hard to believe that it was really almost time.

He flipped through the channels until he found a hockey match on and leaned back, eating his fries. He had barely gotten through half the plate when the front door opened and France, Spain, and Prussia let themselves in. He blinked a few times as he looked at them as they looked around the room.

"Papa? Spain? Prussia?" He stood up, setting his plate down. "Is something wrong? Is there something you need?" He suddenly got a sense of dread. Was it too much to hope that he was being forgotten again and they were here for Alfred?

"Ah, mon fils! I was just looking for you! Were you in the kitchen?" Matthew sighed. Close enough, he supposed.

"Why were you looking for me?" France smiled, pulling out a rope as Spain and Prussia walked over, each grabbing an arm.

"Ah, but that would ruin the surprise, mon fils!" He didn't have time to protest before there was a thump on the side of his neck and everything went dark.

Matthew's head bumped against something hard and he jolted awake. It took him a moment for the haze to clear from his mind and realize that he was tied up in a dark box perhaps? No. He took in a sharp breath as he realized he was in a trunk of a moving vehicle. What was going on? He panicked, fumbling, trying to get the cell phone he always carried in his pocket. His fingers just brushed the side of it as he paused. Wait, Matthew. Calm down and think. It is a week before your wedding. Alfred was dragged out to a bachelorette party. The kids are at a sitter's place. Papa and his friends just kidnapped you from his house. Suddenly that feeling of dread made perfect sense, and just in time as the car rolled to a stop. It was time for his bachelor party. He groaned, letting out a sigh as he rolled on his back and waited for his party hardy captives to come collect him.

It didn't take long before there was a rattle, a click, and blinding light as the trunk was opened and Prussia was smirking down at him.

"Time for the most awesome bachelor party ever. You know it's awesome, because it was planned by ime/i." He was shoved out of the way by France, who leaned down, pulling Matthew out of the trunk.

"Ah, but Antonio and I also helped with the preparations, non?" Spain walked over, untying Matthew, who looked around. He could hear some sort of noise in the distance. Perhaps traffic? They were in an otherwise heavily wooded area, and he saw some of Alfred's children along with his already starting down a trail, carrying large backpacks and wearing brightly colored vests. He rubbed his forehead, trying to force himself to think properly. What was going on? Were they camping? No! What if Alfred came home and wondered where he was? He didn't even get a chance to leave a note or call him. His hands were freed and he instantly pulled out his cell phone. As soon as it was opened, the phone was pulled from his hands and snapped closed.

"You won't be needing this. In fact, I think it's better if you just leave it in the car. You wouldn't want it to get ruined. " Prussia turned, walking over to the car before Matthew could protest. He sighed and looked around again. This place was familiar. He took a breath as he realized it. This was by the Ottawa River. He looked at the party goers heading down the trail and the gear they were carrying. His eyes widened slightly as he realized what they were doing.

"Whitewater rafting? Really? Me?" He looked over at Francis, who smiled and moved an arm around his shoulder as he led him down the trail.

"But of course! And then we will be camping! Don't worry, mon fils. We've left a note for America, so he won't be worrying about you." Matthew rolled his eyes. Somehow, he was sure that any note they left behind would have an opposite effect. As they approached the banks where everyone was climbing into rafts, Alberta approached, shoving gear into Matthew's arms.

"Suit up and let's get going." Matthew blinked a few times.

"I thought you were opposed to me getting married?" Alberta scowled as he turned to where Texas was waving him over.

"I am. But it's not really my decision, is it? I guess not all the states are too bad to have as step-siblings." He walked away, leaving Matthew staring at his back, stunned. He didn't get to think too much on it as he was ushered over to a raft with France and Spain. He looked around at the other rafts, surprised to see that even England had come out for the day's events, even if he looked somewhat miffed to be doing so. He smiled a bit as he got onto his raft and was handed an oar. Really, this wasn't what he'd been expecting at all, and he was happy for it. Rather than a drunken night of debauchery and stupidity, he was getting a day of friends and family noticing him, hanging out and doing something. As the boats pushed off the river bank and into the current, he decided it was going to be a good day.


	38. Chapter 38

Vegas 38

The bass was pounding loudly and if there was music with it, Alfred couldn't hear it. His foot tapped in time with the beat as he lounged on the soft leather cushions of his seat. He had to hand it to the girls. They had spared no expense on this party. The black lights in the room made drink that fell into his line of sight appear neon pink. He took it, smirking at the shirtless waiter. Sure, he was getting married at the end of the week, but there was nothing wrong with just _looking _at his party, right? They weren't anything special compared to his Mattie, anyway.

He sighed contentedly as he leaned back into the plush cushions, sipping his drink. He hadn't figured out what they added to make it glow pink like it was, but he didn't care. He'd already knocked back a few of the sweet concoction and was feeling the effects. A sudden weight at his side caused him to turn his attention away from the strobe lights on the ceiling.

"Oh, heeeeeey Eliza- Eliva- Lizzie. Din know yooooou were coming, too." Hungary rolled her eyes, pulling the drink out of his hands before he managed to spill it on one of them.

"Well, of course! Did you really think _I _would miss out on something like this? Don't worry, though. The girls didn't let me bring my camera. What happens in the club _stays_ in the club." Alfred blinked a few times as he tried to figure out what she was talking about.

"But we're not in Vegas…" Hungary shook her head, sighing.

"I just came over to congratulate you, honey. I really hope this works out well for you. I…Things are different now from the way they were back then, so I think it will." When Alfred stared blankly at her, she sighed again. Of course he'd have no concept of European history. "Have fun, sweetie. I'm going to go make sure Feliciano doesn't get too drunk or Ludwig will have my head later." She patted his knee and got up, walking over to where North Italy was being forced into a wine chugging contest against California.

"Ve~! I can't say no to so many pretty ladies!" The girls cheered loudly as the competitors started chugging, even as Hungary ran over to monitor them.

Drink temporarily forgotten, Alfred glanced around the club. It was amazing that they had managed to book the whole place to themselves for the night. Even his alcohol-muddled thoughts could figure out that was necessary though. Who knew what could be said as alcohol loosened the lips of party guests. He barely noticed as someone walked up on his side, quickly replacing his half finished drink with a new one. He turned to thank the waiter, but he was already gone. He frowned slightly. His shirtless wonder had been making eyes at him all night. Why was he playing shy and coy now? He stood, picking up his new drink, sipping it as he followed the quickly moving figure towards the back of the club.

He didn't get far before hands reached out pulling him onto the dance floor.

"Come on, Dad! The guys have been begging you to come dance with them!" He was pretty sure that was New Jersey's voice. Or it could have been Massachusetts. He wasn't sure.

"Ah, I'm so jealous! I wish I had a bunch of hot guys that wanted me all over them." That was definitely Maryland.

"Last chance to enjoy someone that isn't your sexy hockey player. Better get it while you still can." Was it really okay for Iowa to talk like that? He downed his drink and joined his daughters, and the dancers, on the floor. He couldn't quite remember what he had been doing before that anyway. He handed off the empty glass to someone and got lost in the thumping bass and flashing lights.

He found himself again a few songs later as a wave of dizziness and nausea swept over him. He stumbled off the floor, shrugging the rest of his shirt off. The dancers had done a good job of getting it mostly off him during the previous song. It was hot, stifling. He couldn't breathe. He glanced around, but all he could see was the blurry image of moving limbs. The bass continued to thump in his ears, but it was quickly fading against the deafening roar of nothing. He shook his head, bringing a hand up to his forehead as it did nothing to help him, and turned for the bathrooms he recalled being on the side.

He collapsed against the door, the force of his body pushing it open. As the floor fell into his line of vision, he braced himself for an impact which never came. As he glanced to look at the larger figure that caught him, all he could make out were purple eyes before his vision faded.


	39. Chapter 39

Vegas 39

Matthew poked the stick he was holding into the fire, watching as the embers crackled and spewed hot ash around it. He rubbed a welt on his arm as he glanced over the flame at the party going on around him. Everyone was drunk and carrying on loudly, singing old drinking songs from their nations. He rubbed another welt, wincing slightly and casting a useless glare at the ones responsible.

He didn't want to think back to much on the rafting trip. It had been fun, sure. He'd been able to take the time to catch up with some of the others: Francis, Arthur, Saskatchewan, Nova Scotia, Montana and Washington. Of course, this also meant that there was bickering. He had just ignored it, trying to focus on maneuvering their raft around the rocks, but of course things couldn't have gone as smoothly as he'd initially hoped they would when they embarked.

Surprisingly, it wasn't Francis and Arthur coming to blows that led to the multitude of welts covering his body. They had managed to somehow avoid the others on the raft as they attacked each other with their oars. But that was too tame for a bachelor party, especially one thrown by the nations who called themselves the Bad Touch Trio. They were perhaps an hour away from the campsite, nearing the end of the rafting trip when it had happened. Prussia and Spain had managed to get their raft in line with his own. Alberta and Texas had been snickering as they provided the muscle in getting them there. Lithuania – poor Toris – had looked distraught, but he had no chance of stopping them. As Arthur and Francis stopped swinging their oars to look over at them, they pulled out paintball guns, laughing as they opened fire on the unsuspecting partygoers. They didn't even have anything to hit them with in return.

Matthew poked at the fire more, tilting his head to a side as a can of beer flew by. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he had expected things to turn out like this; being forgotten at his own bachelor party. Still, he was happy they had thought of him at all. He wasn't expecting a party, really. He smiled a bit at the notion, but it quickly fell as he looked up at the party again. He really wished Alfred were with him. Sure, sometimes Alfred had to keep a tight grip on his hand to remember him when they were around other people, but he did it.

He really missed Alfred.

A yell drew his attention to his side to where Ontario and Quebec had been arguing for the past hour over whether Quebec should have been smoking on their raft. Ontario had now tackled Quebec to the ground and the two were wrestling in the dirt. The scuffle pulled the attention of the others over, and the seats around him were quickly filled by drunken nations and states. He smiled a bit, but it soon turned into something akin to panic as he hurried out of his seat before Spain could sit on him. He sighed, walking toward his tent. It was still nice to see everyone together, at least.

Matthew climbed into his tent, enjoying the quiet for a moment before his attention drew to his sleeping bag, and the lump that rose and fell steadily within it. It was one thing to forget he was there, but another completely to sleep in his spot. What was this? He sighed, preparing himself to try and rouse whoever it was from his sleep. It's not that he didn't mind sharing per se, but he was looking forward to just having the tent to himself the whole night. What if he wanted to entertain thoughts of Alfred to make up for him not being there beside him?

He pulled back the sleeping bag cover quickly and blinked a few times as he was met with a fluffy mass of white. It took him a moment to process who it was. "Kumakichi? What are you doing here? Where have you been?" When was the last time he had seen the bear?

Kumajirou lifted his head, blinking a few times as he looked at Matthew. "…Who?"

Matthew rolled his eyes. Of course. "Whatever. You probably just forgot you lived with me or something. Isn't that what happened a few years ago? I thought you'd at least remember that you live with Alfred now, too."

Kumajirou stretched out as he moved out of the sleeping bag. "He isn't here."

Matthew sighed. "I know. I know. I wish he was though." He shook his head. "You know what? Forget it. I don't care where you were. You probably hopped a ride to Mexico with Tony again." There was shuffling outside the tent and he stopped talking as muffled voices made their way in.

"Why isn't he here yet? Gilbert, you were supposed to get him, non?"

"Relax. I took care of it."

"Took care of it? But he's not here and you still are!"

"I'm telling you, it's fine. I didn't want to leave, but Russia offered to go."

"You let him go? Are you crazy?"

"What's wrong with that?"

Matthew frowned slightly as he listened. He couldn't say for sure what was going on, but the dread that was pitting in his stomach seemed to have a good indication. He bit his lip as he pulled Kumajirou into his arms, reassuring himself that it was just indigestion. England couldn't even cook a hot dog on a stick over a fire properly, after all.


	40. Chapter 40

Vegas 40

Alfred woke with a start as his head bumped against something hard. Waking was just as blurred as it had been before darkness overcame him, and it took a moment to realize that he was in a moving vehicle, driving off-road. He groaned, rubbing at his eyes, trying to clear his vision.

"Dn mv o mch." He blinked a few times as a muffled voice sounded from his side, lulling to the side to look at the source. He squinted, moving closer to the blurred figure, who pulled away. The vehicle turned off the path it was on, pulling out into a clearing overlooking the river below. The figure beside him moved, reaching over him, and his seat fell back so he was looking up at the ceiling, and the faintly familiar purple eyes looking down at him.

"Wha…?"

A finger was pressed to his lips to quiet him, before the hand attached to it moved, cupping his cheek. It was cool to the touch and startled his senses into some state of awareness.

"You shouldn't push yourself so hard, da? We had to use a powerful drug to bring you down. Do not worry. Everyone knows you are here."

The voice and the words became clear at the same time the blur obscuring his view started to fade. He shifted quickly, struggling to get the larger nation off of him, but his strength had not yet returned to him. He blinked as he realized he didn't have to struggle. The hand on his cheek withdrew, and he was surprised to find he missed the warmth that it had actually provided there. The other shifted, arranging himself more comfortably over Alfred's legs. He tried to clear his thoughts. What was happening?

"Where are-?" Where the finger had cut him off before, now he was silenced by the soft press of warm lips against his. How could they be so warm, where his hands had been so cool? A chill ran down his spine as he realized he was still missing the shirt he had discarded before. Where were they that the temperature had dropped so much? The lips pressed more incessantly at his, and a hand moved, working into the strands of his hair. The sensations caused by the fingers lightly stroking each strand calmed him and he closed his eyes, pressing back into the soft pressure against him as he let it warm him.

A hand slid down his side and he moaned lightly into the kiss. There was something off about the touch. It seemed more course than he should have been used to, and the expanse of the hand covered more skin than he recalled. It was a more distant sensation, one that he'd long since forgotten. Why would he forget this?

There was a muted pop as his pants were unfastened, and he gasped into the kiss, leaving room for the warm tongue that slipped in. The alarms in the back of his mind were diluted by the haze of drunkenness and drugged stupor that still hung over him. Alfred's lips parted further as his own tongue rolled out to exchange places, exploring the caverns, the dips and smooth expanses of teeth; he was rediscovering it. He heard himself whimper as the other drew back, but couldn't find the strength to lift his arms and pull him back.

"So needy, da? Do not worry, Alfred. I will give you everything you've been missing." The whisper was soft, and the breath warm against his ear, but the words repeated themselves in his mind, like a loud echo. Why would anyone say that?

_i"Geez, Al. You're so needy. Don't you want to be able to walk tomorrow?" /i_

He opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling of the vehicle as warm lips moved down his neck. The pieces were there, he just couldn't move them where they belonged. That one piece he needed was still obscured from his vision. He was drawn from his thoughts by a sharp nip at his chest.

"A-ah!"

Warm lips moved lower down his chest, and his stomach flip-flopped. The pleasure was being overwhelmed by a strange sense of wrongness. What was he forgetting? What was that piece?

_i"I don't want to share you anymore, Al. Promise me you won't let anyone else touch you. Aren't I enough for you?"/i_

He jumped slightly, pushing away from the lips that were continuing their descent.

"Stop…" He wrenched his eyes shut, a heavy hand slowly rising to meet his forehead. "Just…stop, Ivan…" Sluggish fingers slowly rubbed at the tension in his temple, willing the answer to come to him. He shouldn't be doing this, but why?

Russia looked up at him, then sighed, moving back to the driver's seat and waiting quietly.

_i"I can't believe you swallowed the ring!"_

"You should have expected this, walking in those shoes. It's alright. I'll take good care of you."

"I love you, Alfred." /i

The hand dropped from his forehead, moving to cover his slackened jaw.

"Oh, God. Mattie…" Russia swallowed, reaching to turn the vehicle back on as Alfred turned to glare at him. "What the hell did you think you were doing?"

The larger nation cleared his throat. "I was sent to pick you up from your party, and bring you to Canada's, da?" Alfred fixed a blank stare on him, waiting for the explanation of what he was just doing, before he deigned it imperative to move back to his seat. Russia sighed, his grip on the steering wheel tightening and loosening in what was almost a nervous twitch. "I…I wanted one more time to taste Alfred, to be one with you one more time. I wasted my opportunity, da? I spent so much time focusing on my country's hatred of America, and ignoring my love for Alfred. I just let Canada come in and take you away from me."

Alfred frowned. "So you drug me and molest me while I'm barely conscious?" He was still barely conscious, but he wasn't going to get into that now. The important thoughts were at the forefront of his mind and he was going to keep them there. Russia shook his head.

"Nyet! It was a stupid, selfish thing to do, but I would never take Alfred against his will. I was supposed to drug you and then dump you in Canada's tent at the campground. I did not think you would wake up while I was driving, and then you did. I…I do not know what came over me, when I pulled over. And then, you returned it when I kissed you."

Alfred rubbed his forehead. "That doesn't make it okay. Ivan, we've discussed this, but I guess I didn't do a good job of making myself clear. I love Mattie. Only Mattie. What we had back then…I won't lie. It was great. But, you're right. You couldn't look at me and see Alfred, only America, and you pushed me away. Mattie…sure, we fought sometimes. I burned down York. He burned down Washington. But he's always been there. I've been America and he's been Canada, but we've always been Al and Mattie. I love him in a way that I can't explain or feel for anyone else. I willingly do stupid things for him that I would never dream of doing for anyone else. I'm wearing a dress for him! No one understands me like he does. No one else tries to." He shook his head and reached over, putting a heavy hand on Russia's shoulder. "You'll always be part of my family. I'm sorry it can't be the part you want it to be."

Russia nodded, and shrugged his hand off his shoulder after a moment, starting the vehicle again. "It is for the best. I apologize. You will not have any more trouble from me. We should go, da? Your fiancé does not even know he is waiting for you."

Alfred chewed the inside of his cheek as they continued down the path to the campground. He was sure he'd just destroyed the modicum of friendship they'd had. It would take some time to repair, but he would get it back. He hated feeling awkward around people.

It was only a few more minutes before the lively campsite came into view. Drunken nations and states were dancing, singing horrible, and brawling. He was so busy scanning the site for Matthew that he didn't realize when the vehicle was stopped until his door was opened and Russia was flinging his body over his shoulder. Wow. When did Ivan manage to get such a nice ass? He'd have no problem getting himself a date with that.

"Hey, I can probably walk by now, maybe. So, you can go ahead and let me down." He frowned as he was ignored. There was the shrill noise of a zipper being torn open, and faster than he could process what was going on, he was removed from Ivan's shoulder, and tossed in a heap into the tent. The plush sleeping bag did nothing to break the fall to the hard earth beneath it, and he winced. If there were any traces of stupor left in him, they had been effectively knocked out.

"Al? Oh my God! Are you okay?" He looked up, and could almost swear there was a light, golden aura surrounding the vision of Matthew above him, looking him over worriedly.

"Mattie…" He moved, sitting up as quickly as he could manage, pulling him into a tight hug. "I love you so much. I'll never leave you. I'll never touch anyone else, and I'll never let anyone touch me. I promise." He pulled back, not giving the obviously bewildered Matthew a chance to say anything as he pushed him back into the plush bag and pillows, pressing their lips together.


	41. Chapter 41

Vegas 41

Something was bothering Alfred, Matthew mused as he rolled over. He watched Alfred sleep on the pillow they were sharing, the worry lines that had plagued him when he first arrived all but gone now. He had found himself spending a good portion of the night reassuring Alfred of something he couldn't place. That he was there? That he wouldn't leave him? That he loved him? He frowned, stomach churning, as he recalled that Russia had been sent to retrieve him. Had something happened between the two? But Alfred was there, with Matthew, and had been clearly distraught at the possibility of anything otherwise. So did it matter?

His stomach flip-flopped again and he groaned, quickly pushing away from Alfred, struggling to get out of the tent. He managed to hold back until he reached the woods, resting a hand on a tree for support as he emptied the contents of his stomach. This was two days in a row now. He must be coming down with something. Perhaps it was a summer flu.

A hand came down on the back of his neck and Matthew startled at it. It surprised him to realize that he didn't have to look to know that it wasn't Alfred's hand. The slight but pleasant tingle that always accompanied his touch wasn't present.

"Hey, Matt. You alright? Have too much to drink last night?" He looked up to grinning red eyes. "Or maybe you had a little too much fun when your boy toy arrived?"

Matthew groaned, then turned, upturning the remnants he hadn't before. The hand remained in its place, and a second moved the hair from his face.

"Man, I haven't had to do this since the first time I introduced Luddi to binge drinking! You North Americans are real lightweights! Must have picked it up from England." Matthew shook his head as he shrugged off Prussia's hand, straightening up.

"No…it wasn't the drinking. Al might be a lightweight because he drinks piss poor beer, but I can put them away, thanks. I think I'm just coming down with something. I was sick yesterday, too. I was supposed to be taking it easy. See how well that worked out, eh?"

Prussia raised a brow, then lifted his hands defensively as he slowly stepped back. "Sick? What kind of sick we talking? You aren't having a recession are you? I mean, I know I can't catch it, but I might end up passing it off to Luddi or something."

Matthew shook his head. "Nothing like that." He frowned. Now that he thought about it, the flu theory was less likely than Alfred denouncing burgers forever. Nations didn't just get sick. Maybe it was a hangover? He had been drinking before he went to bed the night before, as well. He'd had a few beers waiting to see if Alfred would come home, and a few more when he didn't. "What are you doing up so early anyway, Gilbert? The sun is barely up, eh."

Prussia smirked. "Who said I ever went to sleep?" He turned, leading Matthew back over to the camp. "I had…other things…I had to take care of, and I couldn't start until the last man standing was down."

Matthew sighed as he walked to the embers that were their fire, sitting down and picking up his stick. It was still where he'd left it the night before. He poked the coals, moving the ash around the pit. They had propped the ring up last night to let the fire breathe, and he used that space to remove the choking ashes. A few flames licked the coals and he smiled a bit as he watched them regain life. He glanced over at Prussia. "Moving them into compromising poses and taking pictures?"

Prussia smirked as he sat across from him. "Of course! They'll never remember that nothing happened, and pay me all kinds of money to keep them a secret."

Matthew smiled a bit, shaking his head. It served them right for forgetting him last night. He stabbed at the fire at the thought, then glanced back over at his tent. It was still and quiet. He frowned slightly, and turned back to his task of reviving the fire.

"Man, America's gonna be sleeping all day!" Prussia laughed. "I gave Russia this bottle of liquid GHB, figuring he'd know that it was only supposed to be a couple drops. Dumbass used half the bottle! Man, America's lucky he ain't human or he'd be a dead man." Matthew dropped the stick he was holding, looking up at Prussia in disbelief. "I'm surprised he woke up at all with that much! Damn kid's got one hell of a metabolism. No wonder he doesn't look like he eats a truckload of burgers a day." He whistled. "We really dodged a bullet on that one, huh? That could have been a real tragedy."

Matthew felt numb. His brain stopped sending messages to the rest of his body as it wrapped around and clung to the simple conclusion; the only conclusion that mattered. They had nearly killed Alfred, and for what? A cheap party prank. He looked blankly at Prussia again, who had already moved on to another topic of conversation. His body was detached from his brain as it slowly moved on its own. His mind kept echoing that simple conclusion again and again, slowly building the rage that consumed him. This wasn't like always being forgotten and ignored. This was toying with things they shouldn't even have, and treating it like a game.

He didn't realize he was standing behind Prussia until red eyes were looking up at him. "So I brought some stuff for pancakes and bacon. What say you whip up some breakfast for us, huh? It should be easy enough. We got a griddle and grate somewhere."

When the other hung over party-goers regained consciousness a few hours later, they were puzzled and amazed to find Prussia hanging from a tree branch by his jeans. He'd be beaten, pummeled, and stripped down to his boxers. His shirt was feeding the flames in the fire. And Matthew? He was contentedly watching Alfred, stroking his hair lightly as he watched him sleep.


	42. Chapter 42

Vegas 42

The bass was blasting, drums thumping, and the lights fluorescent. No, wait. Alfred wasn't in the club anymore. He was in his bed. When did he get home? He groaned, rubbing his forehead as he tried to recall leaving the party, but he drew a blank. Maybe it had something to do with the massive hangover he was nursing? He opened his eyes again, only to find it was still too bright.

"Mattie, turn off the lights, will ya?" He blinked he got no response. Come to think of it, the space beside him was cool, as though no one had been there for a while. Oh God. He was home, right? Please, oh please. He cracked an eye open, searching for the comforter to indicate he was in his own bed. White. Blue stripes. So far, so good. He expanded his search. The pillows were blue. That lamp looked awfully familiar. Oh, there was his dresser, and Mattie's beside it. Okay. He'd gotten home and into bed somehow. That was always a good start. The door creaked as it opened and he smiled, moving to sit up as Matthew walked into the room.

"Oh, you're finally awake. I was starting to think I should call your doctor." Alfred blinked as Matthew walked over and sat on the side of the bed, taking his chin in his hands. His head was tilted every which way as he was inspected for something he couldn't figure out.

"Nah. Man, I have one hell of a hangover though. I don't know what they were putting in those drinks at the bar, but I am drawing a total blank on most of the night. Did one of the girls bring me home? I'm sorry. I must have been such a drunk ass. Do we…have…aspirin…what? Is there something on my face?" Matthew was staring at him, obviously bothered by something.

"You don't remember anything from last night?"

Alfred blinked. Damn drunken black outs to hell. They always result in things he should regret and can't remember.

"No. What did I do this time?"

Matthew seemed to mull something over before shaking his head. "Nothing bad. You were brought to visit me at my bachelor party. We were camping. I brought you home this morning, and you've been sleeping ever since. It's almost time for dinner."

Alfred groaned, dropping back to his pillow, then groaned again at the piercing pain it sent from the back of his head to the front. "I slept through the whole day?"

"It's fine. You needed it. You've been under a lot of stress lately, eh?" Warm fingers caressed the course strands of his hair, sending prickling chills down his spine and he sighed happily. They shifted, massaging his temples, rubbing the splitting headache away. Alfred loved Mattie's magical fingers. "By the way, your bridal party has taken over the guest rooms. Apparently you'll be putting together the centerpieces and favors tomorrow. Thus Virginia hath spoken."

Alfred chuckled. "Can you believe we're only a couple days away from finally being married? I feel like this whole ordeal has taken forever."

Matthew nodded, smiling. "I know. It can't get here fast enough." Alfred tilted his head up as Matthew leaned down, their lips meeting halfway. "Alright, get up. It's almost time for dinner. Ginny's cooking tonight."

Alfred licked his lips as he sat up. "All the incentive I need to get up is to know you're in a different room." He grinned. "Food helps though."

Matthew laughed, helping him get out of bed. "We'll just get you set up on the couch. I'll get you some water. You're headache is bad because you haven't had anything to drink." Alfred nodded a bit as they made their way out of the room and down the stairs. As soon as they reached the bottom step, they were surrounded by cooing girls.

Yukon smirked as she looked over at the baffled nations. "You never mentioned anything about expecting another little one." Alfred blinked a few times. What? Where did that come from? Matthew and he had both had enough states and provinces by now to know if they were expecting one.

"Uhm. We're not?" He certainly wasn't. He looked over the shoulders of his states at the TV, where the news was on.

"In a joint statement, the US Secretary of State and Canadian Minister of Foreign Affairs announced that bills would be introduced in their separate legislatures proposing a neutral District of Niagara, that would be neither state nor province. This District would be the seat of the united government of the two nations. To commemorate the document signing on Friday of this week, votes will be held on the bills that day. If the bills pass, construction of a new State House will be begin on both sides of the border. The buildings, as proposed, will be joined by a bridge…" Alfred's jaw dropped slightly. He looked over at Matthew, who was covering his mouth with his hand.

It was what he heard Matthew say next that really threw him though. "I should have known it would backfire. It was too perfect."

Well, damn. He grinned evilly. He was going to have fun with this one when all this wedding business was done.


	43. Chapter 43

Vegas 43

Matthew let out a sigh as he sat down at the long table the restaurant had put together for the wedding party. For the most part, the rehearsal had gone off without any difficulties. He and Alfred had agreed that they would not read the vows they'd written for each other until the actual wedding the next day. England had grumbled the whole way down the aisle, but he was otherwise fine. Alaska and Nunavut had done their parts better than Matthew had anticipated they would. Ontario and Quebec had even set aside their quarreling for the time being. He hoped the real thing went as well as the rehearsal had.

But he couldn't shake a feeling of dread that had been following him the entire day. His pancakes that morning had sat like lead in his stomach, even after little Niagara rejected them. There was a tingling sensation ringing in the back of his mind and it only got stronger when Alfred was in the room. He looked over at his bride and smiled as he talked to his bridal party while they waited for their dinner to be served. Apparently they would be spending the rest of the evening finishing the assembly of the centerpieces with Feliks and Toris.

The ringing in his head got louder and he turned his attention elsewhere, falling on Arthur. He supposed it was natural that Alfred had chosen him as his father figure to walk him down the aisle. It was the closest he'd ever had to one. Arthur was currently giving him the same pointed, annoyed look he'd been giving him all day. He had assumed it was just because he was being asked to do this, when he clearly didn't want to, for whatever reason. It was directed at him though, rather than at Alfred, who had been the one to drag him in, so maybe he was wrong.

"I'm so glad to see you've recovered, Dad. We were really worried about you." Matthew snapped his attention back to Alfred as Indiana's voice carried over. He suddenly knew what that feeling of dread was. He had lied to Alfred about what happened the other night. He should have known that instantly meant that Alfred would find out at the worst possible time. Virginia nodded and that lead suddenly turned into stomach churning nausea that he could just tell wasn't Niagara.

"We had no idea they'd use so much or we'd never have let them drug your drink." The table fell silent except for the chattering of Alaska and Nunavut about how excited they were for the next day when they can do their jobs for real. All eyes were on Alfred, whose smile had fallen.

"You let them what?" Virginia put a hand on Alfred's shoulder.

"Well, that Prussia fellow wanted to drug your drink to knock you out and dump y'all in Matthew's tent while they were out rafting. You know, as a surprise for the two of you." Alfred nodded as he listened. Matthew let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. After all, that matched what he had told him.

Ontario leaned back in his seat as he listened. "Too bad he sent Russia to do it without telling him how much to use, huh? That stuff would have killed a lesser person. I don't know how you managed to wake up at all."

Matthew stiffened as Alfred looked at him. "You didn't say that Russia was the one that got me." He frowned a bit. "I'm surprised. Aren't you two always trying to discredit the other needlessly?"

Matthew blinked and nodded. "Ah, well, I didn't think it was important. Sorry." Alfred shrugged, going back to his dinner. Matthew watched him for a moment. He wasn't mad? The feeling of dread slowly dissipated. He poked at his meal quietly, pondering that. He glanced up at Arthur, who looked over when he felt he was being watched and frowned again, but it didn't do anything to agitate the loosening bundle of nerves he'd been carrying all day. It couldn't have been disapproval at not telling Alfred. Perhaps he really was just mad about the whole wedding. Was it his own guilt at leaving out information that had been bothering him then?

"You okay, Mattie? Niagara's not upsetting your appetite, is she?" Matthew blinked and looked over at Alfred, smiling, when he realized he was talking to him.

"No, it's fine." He smiled, and Alfred seemed reassured. "I just had a big lunch today." He reached under the table, taking Alfred's hand and squeezing it lightly.

Alfred smiled as he squeezed back. "Man, it is going to be so hard to sleep without you there tonight. Do you really have to go?"

Matthew nodded. "You know the rules. Bride and groom can't see each other. But don't worry. I'm just going to go to Ontario's house and hug your pillow and wish it was you with me as I can't sleep. But you better get some sleep. You have to look amazing in your pictures tomorrow."

Yukon smirked as she leaned into their conversation. "Don't worry, Dad. Indiana has an entire store counter's worth of cosmetics for him. If any dark circles even think of showing up, they'll wish they hadn't by the time she's done with them."

Alfred flushed, taking his hand back to cross his arms. "How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not wearing makeup! I'm not a girl!"

Matthew laughed along with the rest of the table. Alaska and Nunavut laughed too, loudly, and he was sure it was because they didn't want to be left out, even if they didn't get it. He leaned over, patting Alfred's shoulder to comfort him. It seemed like everything was really finally coming together. Now they just had to make it to the ceremony in the morning.


	44. Chapter 44

Vegas 44

Alfred sighed as he sat on the edge of his bed and looked over at the clock. It was already one in the morning. It had taken them a few hours to get all of the centerpieces together and stacked up, ready to be delivered to the reception hall. Feliks and Toris had just left with them, and the girls left to go to bed. He looked over at the dress hanging outside the closet. It was white, of course, with a full skirt and red trim. There were thick shoulder straps that Feliks had insisted he should have to cover the 'sharp manly edge.' He sighed and leaned over, picking up the clock to set it, pushing the button until it reached seven in the morning. Six hours would have to be enough.

He slipped under his blankets and leaned over, setting the clock back on the table. He started to move his hand to turn off the lamp, but paused as his eyes fell on a slip of paper sitting there. He picked it up, leaning back on the bed. They were his vows. He smiled as he skimmed them over. They were the embodiment of his feelings for Matthew, written down as best their language could express it. He had been working on them ever since that argument they'd had, and had finally perfected them.

He started to put the paper aside then paused as a thought hit him. He didn't have them memorized. He couldn't go up there and read his feelings to Matthew! He had to be looking him in the eye, holding his hands, speaking from the heart. He pulled the paper back over, adjusting his glasses as he settled back against his pillow.

"Let's see…Mattie, I am proud to be standing here with you today…What the hell? Was I drunk? I can't say this to him! It's so stupid!" He crumbled up the paper throwing it aside. How the hell could he think that something so contrived sounding was the epitome of feelings. His opus. His ode to Matthew. Ugh! It was so cheesy.

He got out of bed, going over to the desk in the room and sitting down. He turned on the small lamp there as he pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. What could he say that didn't sound fake or rehearsed. He didn't want it to sound like it came out of a Hallmark card or something. He chewed on the end of the pen, staring at the paper. He could do this. No problem. He was the United States of America, after all. Some of the most important documents in the world were penned in his country, famous works of literature. He had all of Hollywood's romantic prowess behind him. All he had to do was start writing and the words would just come to him. He tapped the pen on the paper. He just needed to think of something to start with.

"Mattie…Mattie…Do I have to start with that?" He sighed, leaning back in his seat. What could he say that could even begin to talk about what he felt for Matthew? There were no words that could describe how it felt to be drawn out of sleep every morning by the subtle shifting at his side, finding himself enveloped in warmth that he only got from the other. How could he describe the lightness he felt as he watched the haze clear from the other's eyes and a tired smile cross his features before leaning in to kiss him good morning?

"Mattie…there is no one I'd rather wake up next to—No! That's so stupid!" He brought his hands to his head, rubbing his temples. It was so late to be trying to think. Alright…what else did he like about Matthew. There was so much more to it than waking up next to him.

Pancakes. Even more than he liked eating them, he loved watching Matthew make them. Half asleep, with that tired smile still in place, Matthew would stand at the counter, carefully measuring everything in his actions, even if his expression did not show it. It was a practiced precision and care that he always put into making breakfast for Alfred, no matter how he was feeling on a particular morning. He especially loved it in the summer, when Matthew would be standing in nothing more than his boxers, or pants if the kids were around. He loved to come up behind him, moving his arms around his waist as he buried his chin in the crook of his neck, smelling the wafting fumes of cooking pancake mixing with what was distinctly Matthew.

"Mattie…I love the way you look when you wake up and the way you smell when you're making pancakes." He stared at the paper. Did he seriously just write that? He sighed as he scratched it out. "Why is this so hard?" His forehead thumped the paper a few times as he thought.

An oversized Maple Leafs jersey teasingly covering the gentle curve of Matthew's back side, framed perfectly by the faded blue jeans that he loved to wear whenever they were clean filled his vision. There was the quiet rustle that he must have imagined, but he still turned his head to follow the whipping of fabric in the air, visualizing the jersey being carelessly tossed aside.

"_Al…aren't you going to come take a shower with me? You were out in the garden all day." _

Alfred licked his lips as he leaned back in his seat. He remembered that day very well. There was a muffled pop as the button on those glorious, wonderfully sexy jeans was undone and the zipper was slowly easing itself down with a muted ripping sound. Red boxers. Matthew had more of that color than any other. He looked so good in it, too.

A light, sudden breeze caught his attention and he opened his eyes. When did he close them? A quick glance told him that the rustling fabric had been his own shirt. The button and zipper were his own pants, opened by his own restless hand. Was he really planning on going to bed dressed like that? He must have been tired.

"_Come on, Al! The water is going to get cold!"_

The jeans were gone and the boxers had joined them on the floor. The water was running, and clouds of steam billowed in the room, condensing on the mirror and light covers. Matthew was in the shower and Alfred gasped as he took in the sight. The water had managed, as it always did, to find that slight curve, running in a small stream down the slope of Matthew's back, pulling at the base of his spine before spilling over the rounded globes of that beautiful rear of his. Before he could stare too long, Matthew turned to face him. His skin was flushed and red and Alfred wondered if it was from the scalding heat of the water or if Matthew was thinking of him, too. He grinned as Matthew bit his lip shyly, a hand trailing over his chest as the other moved lower, encompassing him in its warmth. Matthew leaned in, whispering quietly in his ear as he nibbled at the lobe.

"_Al…you have to wake up."_

A loud buzzing cut off the rest of Matthew's words and Alfred opened his eyes slowly. He groaned as he sat up, muscles in his back and neck protesting the movement. Why was he at his desk? And what the hell was that buzzing noise? The cheerful jingle of a phone ringing joined the buzzing and it was soon accompanied by another distinct yet distant buzzing. He blinked a few more times, slowly, as sleep left him and looked at his alarm clock. It was eleven in the morning. He blinked, processing that, and everything fell silent around him as the realization hit.

"Oh no."


	45. Chapter 45

Vegas 45

An hour. Alfred was nearly an hour late. Was he coming? He didn't get cold feet, did he? Maybe he was right about the lying thing pissing him off, but Alfred just hadn't wanted to make a scene at dinner. No. That wasn't likely. Alfred always made a scene. Then why wasn't he here? Michigan hurried over to the ceremony area and down the aisle, frowning. He had left to call Virginia to see what the problem was. Matthew glanced at the guests, who were murmuring amongst themselves. Alfred wouldn't stand him up at the aisle. It was against his nature. Right? Michigan stopped, speaking to the other ushers first. Oh God. He did. Alfred ran away and fled and he wasn't coming and he was just going to leave Matthew standing at the altar alone in front of the rest of the world.

Michigan finally turned to Matthew, putting a hand on his shoulder as he leaned in. "They are almost here. There…was a little bit of trouble getting Dad ready…" Matthew nodded a bit, relief flowing through every vein. Of course it would take forever to get him into that dress, even if it was going to make him late. He should have just told Alfred to wear a suit. Michigan cleared his throat, looking down.

Matthew raised a brow. "Are you sure that's all?" Michigan nodded quickly, not looking up to meet his gaze. He sighed, knowing his son well enough to know that wasn't all there was to it. "What trouble was there?"

Michigan winced a bit as he looked up at him. "Well…they couldn't get him to wake up and let them in until eleven." Matthew stared. Eleven? When the wedding was supposed to start at noon? What was Alfred thinking? Hadn't he set an alarm? He sighed. It was so like him. He looked up as Virginia hurried down the aisle as quickly as she could in heels on the somewhat rough terrain. She set a hand on his shoulder when she reached him.

"I am so sorry, Matthew. We made the mistake of taking him at his word when he said he could wake up in the morning." She smiled a bit. "But we're here now and ready if you are." He nodded dumbly, looking over her shoulder to see if Alfred was anywhere in sight. He caught a glimpse of veil reflecting in the light behind the large curtains that had been set up and smiled. He was there. Virginia turned and hurried back, everyone taking that as their cue to fall silent and take their places.

The music started, and the children made their way down the aisle. They were so cute. Alaska looked around as he walked down the aisle and smiled, waving as he caught sight of Russia sitting near the front. "Mama! Mama, look! I'm the ring bear!" He blinked as he lost his hold on the pillow and caught the rings before they fell off. "Oops…" Matthew smiled as Russia held his forehead in his hand. His hand moved to his stomach, and he wondered how Niagara would grow up. Would she be shy and quiet like he was? Would she get Alfred's optimism and exuberance? He glanced up again as the bridesmaids made their way down the aisle. Somehow it didn't surprise him that Yukon had opted for pants and boots instead of matching the rest of the party. The procession seemed to take forever.

Finally, the music changed and Matthew's breath hitched as Alfred moved into view with Arthur at his side. Even though the veil obscured his view of Alfred's face, he could see that he was glowing. The guests all stood, turning to watch as Alfred and Arthur slowly made their way down the aisle. Matthew locked eyes with Alfred, and each step seemed to take an eternity. At least until Alfred stopped moving as Arthur threw his arm down.

"No! I absolutely refuse to continue this charade! I have been against this wedding from the start! You can't get married! You're too young! Matthew is still part of the Commonwealth! I still have a say and I say no!" Matthew's jaw dropped in shock and he saw Alfred's grip on his bouquet tightening. Before it could go any further, Francis had jumped up from his seat and run over, grabbing Arthur's arm.

"I cannot believe you would do this on such a joyous day! You should be happy for the young ones, non?" He looked at Matthew and Alfred, smiling apologetically as he dragged the loudly protesting nation away. There was an awkward silence as everyone looked at each other, trying to decide what to do now. It broke as Russia stood, moving out of his aisle and over to Alfred. Matthew scowled as he watched. What was he doing?

"America…Alfred, I know I am not a father figure or an older brother. I am not related to you at all. But would you allow me to give you away, since it seems that England is incapable of letting go?" Matthew's jaw dropped slightly. He couldn't believe what he was seeing or hearing. Alfred apparently couldn't either because he stared for a minute before nodding slowly, slipping his arm in the one extended to him. The music started again and Alfred broke his stunned stare away to look back at Matthew again. When they reached the end of the aisle, Russia stopped, gingerly lifting Alfred's veil from his face. Matthew's fists clenched and unclenched nervously as he watched the two staring at each other. Every second seemed like an hour to him. Finally, Russia leaned in, pressing a light kiss to Alfred's forehead.

"Be happy, Alfred." He turned Alfred, meeting Matthew's nervous gaze as he gently pushed Alfred toward the altar. "I give him to you, Canada." He nodded a bit and turned, moving back to his seat, ignoring the stunned stares of all present. Matthew wasn't paying attention though. He was focused on the beauty that was in front of him. Alfred was every bit the blushing bride as he stood before him. Matthew smiled as he reached over, taking one of his hands.

"I think I can forgive you for being a little late, eh?" Alfred smiled, squeezing his hand, and Matthew felt lighter than air in that moment. He looked over at Toris, who they had asked to be their officiant for the occasion and nodded. Toris smiled and started the ceremony. As he went through his welcome, Matthew found the words all ran together as he met Alfred's eyes, getting lost in the deep blue depths. He felt Alfred's hand squeeze his again and smiled, mouthing a simple 'I love you' which Alfred returned. Toris's voice cut through the trance.

"We've come to the point of your ceremony where you're going to say your vows to one another. But before you do that, I ask you to remember that love – which is rooted in faith, trust, and acceptance - will be the foundation of an abiding and deepening relationship. No other ties are more tender, no other vows more sacred than those you now assume." Matthew blinked. They were here already? How had he managed to completely drown out the entire ceremony? A glance back at Alfred indicated he was just as surprised, and was he nervous? He shook off the thought, clearing his throat as Toris looked at him, indicating he would be starting.

"Alfred…you and I have been together for as long as I can remember. We've been brothers, even if you thought I was boring and didn't want to play with me. We've been neighbors, even if I had to teach you a lesson or two about property lines and borders. We've been friends, even if half the time you forgot I existed." There was a tremor in the crowd as everyone chuckled to themselves and Alfred flushed, looking properly chastised.

"But through everything, we were building something stronger. We were making a family, one that kept growing and is growing still. And I was falling in love with you and everything about you. My day isn't complete without you in it. I love the way you look for me as soon as you wake up, just so you can smile when you find me. I love the way you sneak pancakes off the plate when you think I'm not looking. You've taught me that hamburgers are, in fact, an anytime food. I love that I'm the only one that knows all the other amazing, wonderful things you can make that get overlooked because you're always just making hamburgers. I love the way I feel like your entire world revolves around me when you look at me. When you're with your children, I love how you can treat them all the same, yet make every one of them feel special." He swallowed, squeezing Alfred's hand and taking a deep breath.

"You're wonderful, Alfred. You go out of your way to make everyone happy. You give so much of yourself and your time to make plans that include everyone. You work hard to make sure everything goes right in the end, even when it appears that everything is going wrong. You're a ray of sunshine in an otherwise overcast existence. You could have chosen anyone in the world and had them, and you chose me. No matter how bad my day has been, when your body fits so perfectly against mine at the end of the day, holding me close like you could never let me go, everything is right in the world. You are the beginning and ending of my day, and everything in between, and I will always love you. I will always strive to bring you the same happiness that you bring me."


	46. Chapter 46

Vegas 46

Alfred had always wondered just what Matthew actually thought of him. He had always thought that more often than not he was an annoyance and hindrance to him. If there was no America, would the others notice Canada? It was amazing, really, that the two times in his life he wanted to cry, it would be Matthew that led him to it, just by using his words. He squeezed Matthew's hand tightly, smiling so hard he was sure the bottom half of his jaw would detach from the rest of his face.

Toris turned to Alfred. "And your vows?" Oh. Right. His vows. His smile faltered as he tried to think. He couldn't even remember the trashy, drunken ones that he had gotten rid of. How could anything he said ever compare to the poetry that just came out of Matthew's mouth? He didn't deserve someone as wonderful as Matthew; not when he couldn't even find the words to express himself.

"Mattie…I…I don't have any vows prepared." He looked down, his hold on Matthew's hand loosening. He couldn't bring himself to look at him. "I know this was my idea. I just…I'm not as eloquent as you are. I've never been good with words, and rely on my actions instead. I tried. When we got in that fight a few days ago…I sat down and thought about everything I loved about you. I wrote it all down, but I just am no good at it. I wanted everything to be so right, so perfect for you, but all I ever seem to do is screw it up. I guess that's why I wanted to just go to Las Vegas at the beginning; so I couldn't give myself a chance to ruin everything. I still nearly did anyway, though." He took a deep breath.

"That's what you do to me, Mattie. I just throw all rational thought out the window when you're in the room. All that matters is to make sure you smile, and that smile never leaves your face. You're so beautiful when you're happy. When you're not, I just don't know what to do with myself. I always feel like it's my fault, even when I know I had nothing to do with it." He tightened his grip on Matthew's hand, looking up at him again.

"But there is so much good about you, - so much I love - and I don't even know where to start. When I wake up in the morning, you're the first thing I look for; the only one I want to see. I love when you roll over and give me that tired smile that just makes my entire day before it even begins. Everything about you is etched into my memory. I love the way it feels to run my fingers through silken strands of hair, listening to the soft sighs of your breathing. I love running my hands over such deceptively soft skin. Who would know that you're so strong beneath it all? You always laugh at me for smelling you all the time, but you don't understand. There's a scent that is so unmistakably you. I can't describe it, but I can't get enough of it either. If I could bottle it up and keep it with me always, I would." He tossed down his bouquet, looking into Matthew's eyes as he captured both his hands between his, lifting them to kiss his fingertips.

"You are always on my mind, even when you aren't around me. Those times when we can't be together are the most miserable for me. I feel like I'm missing something important, and I am. I'm missing you. We were meant to be together, from the very beginning. Geography has made us neighbors. History has made us friends. Economics has made us partners. And necessity has made us allies. Those whom nature hath so joined together, let no man put asunder. I know I've nearly screwed everything up between us, so many times in the past. I forget you, I breach your borders, I ruin your international affairs just by being associated with me. Yet, you always take me back with open arms. You always love me, even though I don't deserve it at all. I'm so selfish. I'm so glad you do, Mattie, because I love you. I always have loved you. I always will love you. And I will work so hard to be someone you can be proud to say you love too."

Something glistened at the corner of Matthew's eye and he let go with one of his hands to reach up, brushing it away. To the side, Toris hummed his delight at their vows before looking at the crowd that had leaned forward in their seats to catch every rambling word.

"If there is anyone here, aside from England, that feels these two should not be wed, then use this opportunity to say so now, or forever may you hold in peace." Alfred tried to be inconspicuous as he scanned the crowd. A few of the guests were shifting in their seats, but none of them said anything. He smiled looking back to Matthew as he waited for Toris to continue. Satisfied with the silence, Toris turned to look at Alaska. "The rings, please." Alaska smiled happily as he hurried over, holding up the pillow. Alfred and Matthew both reached down, taking one of the rings.

Alfred's breath caught in his throat as he fingered the cool metal. He saw Matthew doing the same in his periphery. The heavy weight of the small objects made it all real. They were here, in the parks along the Niagara River, overlooking the rapids and the Falls. They were in front of the whole world - their family, their friends – and they were finally getting married.

Toris took their empty hands, joining them together. "You've already made your vows to love each other, so all that remains is to exchange rings." He looked at Matthew and smiled.

"Matthew, will you present your ring to Alfred?" Alfred swallowed as he watched Matthew turn the ring over in his hand. It seemed as though he were weighing the reality. Matthew caught his eyes, and smiled. Before Alfred could even begin to worry about second thoughts, his hand was being lifted, and the cool metal was sliding on his finger.

"I give this ring as my gift to you. Wear it, and think of me when you see it, and know that I will always love you." Alfred smiled and bit the inside of his cheek. He really wanted to just pull Matthew, his beautiful, wonderful Mattie, into his arms and kiss him until he was weak in the knees, but he had to be patient. He had to give him his ring after all.

"Alfred," He blinked and glanced over at Toris. Was he zoning out again? He really had to stop doing that. "Alfred. Will you present your ring to Matthew?" Alfred grinned.

"Absolutely!" There was a quiet rumble of laughter from the crowd and Toris smiled weakly. Alfred looked back at Matthew and was relieved to see that same warm, loving smile had not left his face. He lifted the ring in his hand. It seemed so much lighter now, as he was sliding it onto a slender finger. Alfred swallowed as his fingertips slid over smooth skin, and he had to pause for a second to remind himself to speak. "Ah…That is, I give this ring as my gift to you. When you see it, remember that I am always by your side, and you are always in my heart and mind." That sounded good, right?

Toris smiled. "Then, by the power you have vested in me to be your officiant, with the blessing of…all… your family and friends, and by your own vows of love and devotion, I pronounce you married. Matthew, he's all yours." Alfred let out a sigh of relief and leaned in at the same time Matthew did, their lips meeting together halfway. He was glad he had already discarded his bouquet as he moved his arms around Matthew. It occurred to him, at that moment, that he had forgotten something very important. He broke the kiss, panting slightly already from the intensity of the moment.

"Mattie…my vows. I completely forgot! I really, _really_ love how soft your lips are. And I know you don't taste it, because you're used to it, but I love the way you taste. If I never ate again, I would be happy with jus—" He blinked as Matthew cut him off by pressing those delicious lips against his own again. It was too bad that the kids were watching. It had been a really rough night without Matthew there with him. Someone cleared their throat and he cracked an eye open to glance to his side. When had he closed his eyes? Toris raised a brow towards him, silently asking if they could get on with it.

"Woo! Go! Go!" Alfred sighed as Matthew broke the kiss, and shot a glare at Denmark, who had stood up to throw a fist in the air with his hollering. Way to ruin a moment, really. Though, if he had to be honest with himself, he'd probably do the same thing. There was more laughter, and Toris tried to get everyone's attention again.

"Everyone…everyone! You can't go sit at the open bar until I finish this!" Oh man, an open bar with these people? Their bosses were not going to be happy with _that_ bill. Matthew turned to face everyone, pulling Alfred with him. Toris put a hand on his shoulder. "I present to you, the newly wedded couple." Everyone stood, clapping as the music started again.

There was a tap at his leg, and Alfred glanced down to see Hawaii standing there, holding up his bouquet to him. He smiled and leaned down, scooping her up in his arms, kissing the top of her head. He glanced over to see Matthew had scooped up Alaska before he could get jealous. He shifted Hawaii to one side and reached out, taking Matthew's arm as they walked down the aisle together.

He couldn't imagine a more perfect wedding.


	47. Chapter 47

Vegas 47

One of the great things about having your wedding at Niagara Falls was that you didn't have to go very far to get your pictures done. Of course, not so great for Alfred was that it was all rough terrain going down to the area they'd decided on for photos, but Matthew had seen to it that one of their sons helped him. This time, he'd warned them against dropping him. He watched Michigan carry Alfred on his back down to the base of the falls, chuckling to himself as Alfred was nagged about his weight. He'd carried Alfred enough times on his own to know that it was all just farce and teasing, but Alfred always got so worked up about it.

"Maybe if you ate more than hamburgers and pancakes all the time, you wouldn't feel the need to get so defensive about your weight, Al." He chuckled as Alfred looked over his shoulder to glare at him. He really made the cutest faces when he was trying to be indignant. Alright, maybe he really was indignant, but Matthew couldn't recall the last time he took it seriously. They reached the chosen location, and Francis was already waiting for them. Matthew frowned as he realized that Arthur was not with him.

"Ah, will you just look at the two of you? So very mignon, non?" Matthew smiled as Francis walked over, hugging both him and Alfred.

"Ah, Papa. Thanks for helping out before. I guess we should have seen that coming, eh?" Matthew smiled and turned to watch Feliks and Toris follow the rest of the group up. Feliks was talking to the photographer. He sighed and looked at Toris, who shrugged sheepishly. Seeing the two of them really made him appreciate the relationship Alfred and he shared. Sure, they would bend over backwards to make each other happy, but when it really mattered, they also were willing to disagree.

Francis smiled as he pulled away. "I thought it would be better to just bring Angleterre to the reception. He looked like he could use a stiff drink. I am sad that I missed the rest of the wedding, however. I am assuming it was no trouble?"

Matthew smiled, and the fact that he was still stunned seeped into his answer. "Actually, Rus- Ivan stood up and gave Alfred away… " He smiled. "You should have heard Alfred's vows, Papa. They actually made sense."

Francis chuckled as Alfred pouted. "Hey! I worked hard on those…at that very moment…"

Conversation was cut off as the photographer finished preparing and started arranging the party for photos. Matthew lost count of how many times the shutter went off, there were so many of them. As he stood for pictures with Francis and his provinces, he couldn't help but notice that Alfred and his states had got rather quiet. He spared a moment to glance behind him, and turned fully when he realized they were gone.

"If you're looking for America, he like, went down towards the Falls with his kids. They were racing their shoes or something like that." Feliks looked up from where he was sitting with Toris to point towards the path Alfred and his states had taken.

Matthew blinked a few times and frowned. Racing their shoes. They were racing their expensive wedding shoes that they needed for the reception over the side of the Horseshoe Falls. Forget everything he had said about loving the idiot. He was going to strangle him.

Toris nodded. "I believe they were making wagers on it. Alaska's shoe versus Hawaii's."

Strangulation was suddenly a luxury that Alfred could not be afforded. Perhaps Francis still had that rusty old guillotine. Or maybe he could get Alfred invited to Arthur's for dinner. That would be a slow agonizing death, and he could collect some kind of life insurance as the bereaved widower.

"Mon dieu! And they didn't wait for us to join them! I would have put money on little Hawaii's shoe."

"Mais non! Les chausseurs de Alaska va gagner!"

"No way! Hawaii's shoes weigh less so it will move faster!"

Matthew gawked at his family. They didn't see anything wrong with this at all? His bride was apparently 2 years old and playing childish games when they were supposed to be taking pictures, and this was perfectly fine? He sighed and started down the path Feliks had indicated. He had a wife to collect.

Quebec says: "No! Alaska's shoes will win!"


	48. Chapter 48

Vegas 48

While it was nice and convenient for everything to be within walking distance from each other, it was murder in heels. Especially, Alfred noted with a wince as he rubbed his ankles under the table again, when your husband is nagging you the whole walk. Since Alaska and Hawaii had discarded their shoes into the hungry depths of the river, the rapids making it too hard to determine who won the flight over the edge, they were carried by Michigan and Wisconsin on the way to the reception. This left him with no one to carry him down the rest of the rough terrain to the reception hall. Sure, he could have asked Mattie, but then he wouldn't have been able to use concentrating on not dying as an excuse to ignore the lecture on the laws of the land.

Of course he knew it was illegal to throw objects over the Falls. Of course he knew that he shouldn't encourage that kind of behavior. And yes, he even knew that he shouldn't have further encouraged it by cheering and making bets. He wasn't two! Besides, he wasn't going to ask for a ride, and Mattie wasn't exactly forthcoming with the offers. He made a mental note to plant a few trees to make up for the affront to the environment, and to set aside some time with his children to explain the importance of obeying the law.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a tap on the glass to the side of him. Virginia was standing with her champagne. A plate of food was set down in front of him. He looked over at Matthew, who seemed to know what he was thinking and nodded. Alfred had spaced out for a while, and no one bothered to bring him back down to earth. He frowned a bit. Was it that common an occurrence? He wasn't even thinking about Mattie that time. Well, he kinda was, but not his usual thoughts. Like his favorite one, where he was smiling at him, and holding out that plate of pancakes wearing nothing underneath a star and stripes apron. There was a slight lift to the apron, revealing the bulge beneath it, just waiting for him to—He was drawn out of his thoughts again as Matthew elbowed his arm.

"He was so cute back then. You all would never believe he'd grow up to be so obnoxious." Laughter filled the room and Alfred flushed as he realized that Ginny was talking about him. "But seriously, I have had one of those unique opportunities to watch the special bond between America and Canada from the time they first met until where we are today. I have never seen a stronger bond form; never so strong a love as there is between these two."

A hand closed around Alfred's and he turned, locking eyes with Matthew and smiling. He did love him, so very much. Even if he had a tendency to nag him sometimes. (He deserved it.) Even if they didn't always agree. (That would be so boring.) The loud clanking of spoons on glasses filled his ears and he blinked a few times. He looked up at Virginia, who was also clanking the spoon against her glass. Matthew tugged lightly at his hand, pulling his attention back. He smiled as Matthew leaned in, pressing their lips together. He pushed back, deepening the kiss, eliciting a loud cheer from some of the rowdier states and nations watching. He pulled back and smiled brightly as Virginia said something he didn't catch and sat down.

Just as quickly as Virginia sat down, Quebec stood in her place, clearing his throat. He really should try to quit all that smoking. Alfred blinked as he started speaking, trying to parse together the words.

"Bonjour tout le monde. Bien que Canada et je n'ai pas toujours vu les mêmes choses, nous sommes toujours famille. J'ai peut se plaindre de la façon dont Canada dirige nos vies, mais son coeur est bon. L'Amérique est tout simplement un sot. Mais je m'égare. Il—" Ontario pulled Quebec back down into his seat roughly.

"You idiot! No one can understand what you're saying!"

"Quoi?" Before either Alfred or Matthew could react, the two had started trying to strangle each other, best man's toast forgotten.

Wisconsin got up and tried to break the two up. Matthew started to stand to join him, but paused, staring. Alfred turned and looked over, jaw dropping. What was Iggy doing coming up and taking the microphone? He grimaced slightly as the familiar stench of gin wafted over to him. How much had he had already?

"Iggy, I don't think that—" England cut him off, pointing at him.

"You sit there, enjoy yourself. It's your party after all!" He turned to address the guests, who were murmuring amongst themselves. Alfred sighed, rubbing his forehead. This was going to be special. England seemed to have changed his mind though because he turned back to Alfred. "My, my, my, how the mighty have fallen. Mr. Independence! Oh no! The British Empire's not good enough for you! You have to be your own country! And now look at you. So far underneath Matthew's thumb that you're in front of the whole world in a dress and high heels. You must be so proud of yourself."

Alfred swallowed heavily as he listened. Around him, there was silence. The sounds of the scuffle behind them had slowed to a stop, but he didn't dare look away to see if they really had; if they were listening, too.

"Well, America? Are you proud of yourself? Standing up here? Signing away your independence that you fought so hard for, wearing that demeaning getup. Is this the life you wanted when you begged me to let you leave the Empire? Is this a life you're proud of?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Alfred saw a scowling France making his way over to the table to drag England away again. Matthew's grip on his hand tightened. England was waiting for an answer. He licked his lips and swallowed. He wasn't going to let this bother him. That had all bothered him before, but he'd resolved those worries. He nodded slowly, with a slow spreading grin as England faltered.

"Yeah, Iggy. I am. I'm damn proud. And you should be, too." He motioned to all the states and provinces in the room. "I have the best damned family in the world, and I could never be ashamed of them. I had numerous opportunities to wear a suit. I didn't have to give up any of my country's sovereignty. It was my decision to do everything, and I am standing by it. This isn't the life I wanted. You're right on that point. It's better."

France took the microphone out of England's hand, and put his hands on his shoulders. England leaned back against him, his drunken sobs starting suddenly.

"You used to be such cute, cute boys, and now look at you. All grown up. My little brothers…"

Alfred felt the familiar tingle of electricity that told him Matthew's hand was on his back, fingers digging in to gently massage and reassure. France nodded a bit to them before dragging England away from the reception area.

"He'll be okay Alfred. He just wasn't as ready for this as he thought he was." Alfred nodded a bit, still frowning slightly. Michigan picked up the microphone and cleared his throat uncomfortably. He'd better not have picked up a smoking habit, too. Maybe there was something going around?

"I won't waste too much more time, I think we just need to finish these toasts off right. Uhm, Dad, Papa, It's hard to believe you have gone this long without being married. As long as I recall, there was always the two of you. I, uh, Dad made me read a lot of things I didn't understand much when I was growing up, and one of them comes to mind now. 'Love is just a word until someone comes along and gives it meaning.' Dad. Papa. You have given that word meaning in every sense of it. Your love for each other, your love for your children, and your love for your family. I'd wish you luck and happiness, but I don't need to. You found that together a long time ago." He nodded a bit to them and then to the audience who applauded before reaching to clank on their glasses again.

He smiled and turned to Matthew, who was already waiting for him. As their lips met again, he decided that more truthful words had never been spoken. Too bad his stomach chose then to beg for his untouched dinner, ruining the moment.

Quebec says (not that it entirely matters because the point is no one understands him): Hello everyone. While Canada and I may not always see the same way, we are always family. I may not agree with how Canada runs things, but his heart. And America is just an idiot. But I digress. He-


	49. Chapter 49

Vegas 49

Matthew's food was cold by the time he actually got to finish eating it, but he was too happy to care. Alfred had complained halfway through, however, about wanting to find who invented the glass tapping tradition and throwing them off the side of a cliff. He couldn't really blame him. While he appreciated the unnecessary excuses to kiss Alfred, he couldn't say he was a fan of all the noise. Really, there had to be some kind of time limit to the whole thing. Maybe at least 10 minutes, so their ears could stop ringing.

More important to Matthew was that they were standing together, in each other's arms, sharing their first dance as a married couple. It had been difficult to choose a song for the dance, considering they had centuries full of music to choose from. How do you narrow down the extent of your relationship into one meaningful song? He knew that humans had enough trouble with it, but he hadn't realized how much harder it would be as a nation. He'd wanted to skip the whole thing, but Alfred had insisted on it. Tradition, he had called it.

And so here he found himself, gazing into the gleaming depths of blue as the subtle melody wafted in the background. It was something about putting time in bottles. Alfred thought it was a pretty good description of how he felt for Matthew, and Matthew wasn't going to say no. Not when it caused that romantic sparkle to light up in that deep ocean of blue. He was getting lost in it. The music changed from one song to another. The floor filled with other dancers, but Matthew paid them no mind. He was trapped in the void of those eyes, barely registering the world moving on around him. Time was moving too slow for Matthew. Alfred was absolutely beautiful – glowing, and he couldn't do anything about it.

Matthew registered the warmth on his lips before the realization that he had been pulling that shining blue closer. He sighed breathlessly against Alfred, sliding a hand up to move through silken strands. Alfred smiled as he rested their foreheads together.

"Think anyone would mind if we left our reception early?"

Matthew smiled, joining their lips together again, thankful that Alfred hadn't let them put any makeup on him. "Trying to get out of that dress a little early?"

Alfred's lips curved upwards and his eyes glinted in a way that tipped Matthew off to his current line of thought. He could just imagine where Alfred's mind was going. A hand moving to the bowtie constricting his neck, a deft flick of the wrist pulled it off. Those blue depths glancing up at him coyly from where Alfred was sitting on the bed, biting his lip playfully as his hands moved to Matthew's waist, pulling him closer so his mouth could reach. That mouth was a warm, dry heat like a Tuscan summer, moving over each button, teeth and tongue working together in a delightful orchestra to pop each one. His fingers curled in his hair, not pushing, but simply trailing along as that warmth moved lower, accompanied by fingers hooking in belt loops, tugging lightly. Fabric rustled, and all that was left was heavy, panting breaths, filled with want, with need. Suddenly that warmth was at his ear, like a soothing summer breeze.

"I can't help but think that you want me out of this dress now, splayed out on my back, begging for you because I need it now. Is that what you're thinking, Mattie? You got so quiet." There was a teasing lilt to the voice, but it was enough to bring Matthew back to reality. He flushed as he realized the state he had worked himself into, and shifted closer to Alfred as they danced, hoping to hide it.

"Yeah, well, isn't the honeymoon the reason most couples bother to go through the wedding, Al?" He realized how close he'd gotten when he felt the chuckle rumble from Alfred's chest to his own.

"We could have been on our honeymoon already if we had just gone to Vegas…" Alfred trailed off and Matthew blinked, lifting his gaze to meet the other's while he waited for him to finish. Alfred's smile was warm and content. "But it wouldn't have meant nearly as much."

Matthew smiled and nodded. He didn't need words. They had the rest of their lives for those.


	50. Chapter 50

Vegas 50

And so we end our lovely tale;

Of how two nations joined as one;  
In love, in life, in family;  
But the story is far from done.

It was not an easy road;  
There were angst, drunken tears, and strife;  
Doors were thrown open, but not all closed;  
Thus, as they say, is life.

Wedded bliss is not a beginning;

Nor is it an end;

It is merely another chapter of being;

A path, a ripple, a bend.

Life just keeps on moving;

It never bends and stops as you may seek;

It's how you take the good and the bad;

That separates the strong from the—

"Damn it, Al! Why am I carrying your fat ass around?" Alfred rolled his eyes as Matthew carried him down the hall to their honeymoon suite.

"Because that's what the grooms do after weddings? Duh." Really, didn't Mattie know this stuff?

"Are you forgetting about Niagara?" Alfred frowned. Of course he hadn't forgotten their child, but it's not like Matthew was a delicate flower that was going to snap if he so much as moved. He really hated how misguided child-rearing had gotten lately.

"Of course not! But I was fighting in wars while I was carrying states, and they turned out just fine!" Honestly, this was ridiculous. He had done so much for Matthew, the least he could do was carry him down the hall.

"You weren't carrying you around." Oh. Oh. Ouch. That burned. He turned, looking at Matthew.

"I can't believe you're insulting my weight on our honeymoon, Mattie."


End file.
